


I got know you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was summer And camp Maxine Caulfield was shy and quiet but explored there for a woman, punk blue hair, and tattoo on her arm. They got to know each other and fell in love. To each other. Only they know it. They spend lot's of time together after the camp. They become good friends. Max s start new job, bartender but not alone ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is here again,

   

 

I'm Maxine Caulfield, and I'm live Arcadia bay. With my dad, my mom left with another guy. I'm twenty-one years old, and I have a big brother. He is twenty-nine, yeah we do not have a big age difference he live next door. With her Partner. I will start a new work. A new bar that just opened. I'm excited but highly nervous. too My phone beeped Sound, so I read that message. (ah my crush and a great buddy. we met last summer at the skate camping.

 

Chloe: "morning Max."

 

"Morning Chloe,"

 

Chloe: "Want to hang today?"

 

Me: "."

 

Chloe: "Cool I pick you up when I go off work."

 

Me: "YEAH sure, same here."

 

Chloe: "Okay see you then nerd."

 

Me: "Shut up punk!"

 

I laughed she is a dork but so beautiful. I left my room downstairs.

 

"Morning,"

 

"Morning sweetie" Ryan Caulfield respond."

 

I eat breakfast.

 

"Are YOU nervous Max? Ryan asked,".

 

"YEAH."

 

"Well, don't be Ryan respond."

 

"YEAH, maybe you're right."

 

Of course I am Ryan respond as he grins."

 

"Shut up dad!"

 

.... 

 

I drove my workplace and stepped inside. "wow nice place I whispered" (I think what this day will bring) 

 

 


	2. Familiar

I was Going to towards the counter, and I'm searching for an owner.  I froze When I heard a very recognizable sound.

"Max? Chloe said?"

"Yes?"

"What you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I'll work here."

"YOU WHAT! that that is Hella awesome, Chloe jumped up and down her seat,".

"What... no way...."

"Yes, Max. Chloe answer,".

"Holy shit... I smiled ear to ear and hugged Chloe,".

"Whoa... Chloe reply,"

"Sorry, I smile."

"It's okay hippie Chloe said as she smirks."

"Oh, shut up punk!!!"

"Well, I guess you are searching for our boss? Smith?" Chloe asked."

"Yeah."

"I can get you him, "office."

"Yeah sure Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome Chloe answer."

* * *

 

"Ah, you must be Miss Caulfield Smith asked?"

"Yeah but just Max is fine."

I understand,  You already met Chloe, so she is your colleague and teaches at you Smith Say."

I glared over Chloe's smirking face... (god Stop that).   

"Oh yeah, I already met her I replied with a giggle."

"Oh, there is no problem Smith asked?".

"No,"

"one more thing there is also night shift, that's okay?"

Ax? Chloe asked

"huh what?"

Chloe giggled, Is there issue."

"No  again."

"Great, then you can go Smith say."

* * *

 

"Want still hang out?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Chlo."

"Good, then Chloe reply,"

We started to our shift and Served customers.

Customer) "Two beers."

"There you go."

What I looked at Chloe is staring at me, "what?"

"Nothing, Max, it's just... Never mind Chloe reply as she shook her head,".

"Hey, you can tell me you know," 

"It's nothing Max drop it, please... Chloe replied."

"I whispered and pulled back, "fine then."

Chloe moved to the restroom, when our lunch break was, I groan again and thinking What's wrong,  Maybe I followed her.  I hammer on the door.

"Chloe, spoke to me what's wrong?"

"Nothing Max leaves me alone" Chloe responds with quietly weeping."

"No.. not  until you tell me what's wrong, I thought we are friends., opened that damn door so we can communicate,"

*no response*

"Chlo?"

*no response*

* * *

 

I come a slightly frustrated. But then I heard a quiet click, behind me and I spun around.. There is Chlo most beautiful and stubborn person Who do I know, her eyes are red. _(huh was she crying)._

I walked closer and took Chloe's hand without realizing, "Hey what's wrong?

Chloe looked down our linked hands and back my eyes.."

"Tell me. what's wrong?".

"Max,"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"It's you, whenever I looked at you my whole life is brighter, and there might be a reason to stick around when I won't be with you, I still think about you.

After that midnight when we almost Smooch and had sex I know, it was that we were drunk and all.

No, it's not I wanted to happen so so hard, but... Chloe said as she took a deep breath and settled her free hand on my cheek.

Chloe held her hand my cheek for a moment and just staring at me.  
 I was surprised by what she tells me, but I felt the same about her. My mind racing and stomach The stomach has butterflies. But Chloe went on, so I listened to her.

 "Max I think I'm...  my confesses interrupted by Max's lips. Our hand still joined., the kiss was clumsy. And short but still perfect.  Slow and the rhythm. I pulled back.  "what..."

"Chloe I like you too, and I felt the same."

"Then maybe we.. umm.. Chloe said,".

"What?"

"Wanna go out with me. like a date?" Chloe asked nervously. 

I got a little closer and kissed her again, Chloe's lips the kiss was less short still there are butterflies. I pulled back.. "that answer your question?"

"Y-yeah Chloe replied."

"Great, then I smiled."

* * *

 

After our lunch break and our "beautiful time," we Came back to work.

"Hey Max" _(ugh not him)_

"What you want Warren?"

"Um, coke and break with you, Warren reply."

"I don`t have time. I'm working."

But. Warren replied."

"Leave me alone Warren here your coke" After that. I went bathroom again.  But I need to cool off."

Soon I moved back.

"Are you okay? Chloe asked,".

"Yeah sorry about that."

"no, It's all right Chloe answer."

I want to "our time"  more."

"Well, you having it after work Chloe reply,"

"Yeah,"

"or our next break Chloe reply with a smirk."

"I shook my head, "Dork."

"Yeah yeah back to work hippie," Chloe reply."

* * *

 

"Three beers."

"Can I get your ID?"

"Yeah sure, a man said.. as he handed over his ID."

"Thank you here your beers."

"Thanks, a man answered as he paid off."

"It was a warm day. It was already in September. I were leaned against the wall and looked at the sky.

 But more about Chloe and what this means, is she, my girlfriend, now?.

Then again, we feel something the camp. I think Chloe's hand my own as she pulled me Closer. For kiss.

"Hey, you Chloe replied."

"Hi,"

Chloe leaned forward until our lips meet again.

I placed my hand behind Chloe's neck and deepened our kiss... the kiss was slow..  and perfect.

Until we heard very pissed off man tone.

"What the... Chloe!"

"Go to hell David!"

Yeah, Chloe and her stepfather Get not along with each other. I don`t blame her thought, David not accepted. Chloe is into a girl. He doesn`t also allow me.  

David act like Chloe is his veteran and not her stepdaughter.

Even my brother hate this man.  Chloe and Conor Will get along.

What are you doing David yelled.?"

"What does it look? asshole, Chloe said back,".

"I don`t allow this, you, young lady stay away from her. David growled."

"Leave her alone Chloe yelled,"

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!"

David and Chloe stopped and looked at me I didn't even notice I`m shaking a little.

"Max what's wrong Chloe asked."

"Nothing Chloe I`m fine, I promise."

"And you, no I'm not leaving Chloe alone, she is an adult and can choose her own choice and also Choose for herself who she meets.

not you not me not even her mom, Chloe herself so stop that! she is your STEPDAUGHTER, not some soldier, Who Can take your commandments.

" Now leave or buy something."

"You don`t speak with me that tone.. David growled,"

"Fine then. I left inside and got back with our Porter.

"You need to leave," Hank Anderson said."

"Fine, but this not over Chloe we spoke at home."

"Never" Chloe yelled"

"Thank you, Hank."

"No problem, Hank respond,"

* * *

 

I was collecting my thing and headed outside, and towards Chloe's truck, so we can go home. Chloe drove me to my home.

"Thank you for the ride Chlo."

"no problem Max I pick you up later Okay?"

"Sure, be careful  with David?"

"I promise Chloe said as she leaned forward for a kiss."

"Okay bye then."

I opened the door and went out moving inside my home,  sat down on the couch and exhaling very peaceful and happy.


	3. Date

I stood in front of my mirror, and check my clothes. Merely black jeans white top and my flannel.

I heard a soft knock on my door "It's open."

"Hey, sis."

"Conor, I hugged my brother, what are you doing here?"

"well came to check on you and dad of course. Conor respond"

"Okay"

"Well well, Conor said as he looked at me better."

"Shut up you!"

"Who is it? Connor asked and pushed my shoulder."

"guess?"

"Chloe? Connor respond"

"Correct how I look."

"Beautiful Connor response as he hugged me."

"Thank you, is Kara with you?"

"Yeah chat with dad."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Connor responds as hi sat down edge my bed."

"You see a little bit quietly."

"well, I don't want to rely on you, because you have your own life Connor said."

"Hey you are my brother, of course, you can talk to me."

"Thanks but everything is fine Connor respond"

"sure?"

"Y-eah Connor respond"

"Okay now spill."

"sigh.. remember when Kara and I said trying to make a baby, " Conor asked.

"Yeah.. oh don't tell me."

"Yeah maybe, we came just a doctor." Conor said."

"I'm sorry Conor" I hugged my brother."

"Me too," Conor said"

"But don't tell Kara anything, " Conor said."

"Yeah sure."

*ring*

"Shit"

"Go have fun Conor said"

"Thank you, see you later?"

"Sure Conor respond."

* * *

I am sitting in Chloe's car as she drove. "Where we going?"

"It's surprising Chloe respond."

"Come on."

"Nope, no way Max Chloe respond as she giggles."

"Fiiine"

Chloe just giggled and continued to drive.

Soon we arrive it was the club.

"Let's go in Chloe said"

"yeah"

We walked inside, and order drinks and sat down on the counter couch.

"So there is one band playing soon, And I wanted to listen to it together. Chloe said".

"What band? that question makes Chloe smirk".

"Pisshead" Chloe respond"

"No way..."

"Hah I knew you love it, Chloe responds as she took a sip of her drink."

"Well yeah, hand who's fault is that?"

"Guilty Chloe respond."

"Yeah, that was fun though."

"but today is more fun" because I can do this. Chloe said as she leaned forward giving me long a kiss."

I pulled back "yeah indeed."

"Good evening Arcadia I'm Skip, and this is pisshead."

"Let's go trash Max, Chloe said as she starts pulled me, towards the front of the stage."

I just giggled, and followed her and started dancing around.

* * *

Two hours later the gig was over, and we headed outside.

"So how was it? Chloe asked"

I just took Chloe's hand "It was perfect, I was having fun."

"Me too, Chloe respond, but there is one more thing."

"Huh?"

"Let's go, Chloe said"

"Chlo.."

"hop in Max, Chloe respond."

I went the car we drove sometime and then Chloe stopped get out and took the back seat something, and went to the truck bed... "You are coming or what?"

"Yeah yeah, I went next to Chloe... and gasp wha.."

"It's dinner under the stars, Chloe respond."

Chloe, you're uh come here. I pulled Chloe closer for a kiss.

"Now eat Chloe said"

* * *

 

I lay down next to Chloe and looked at the beautiful sky, "It's wonderful."

"yeah it is Chloe respond"

I turned my head and put my hand Chloe's cheek and leaned forward pressed my lips against' Chloe's. Chloe put her hand behind my neck as she deepened our kiss. My other hand caress Chloe's back. "m-max can I ask you something Chloe asked as she broke the kiss."

"Yeah of course Chlo."

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Chloe asked she is still nervous.

"I. yes."

Chloe smiled and rolled over, so she was top of me.

She starts kissing me very slowly. It was gentle soft and full of love.

After while kissing and cuddling we headed at home.

"Thank you, Chloe, about this evening and everything."

"you deserve it, "night baby I text you when I'm home okay?"

I smiled that nickname... "yeah sure, I giving one more kiss Chloe's lips before went inside my home."

* * *

"Well, Max how was it?" Conor asked with a smirk."

"it's perfect we were the club and watched the stars."

"Awww how romantic Conor said"

"Shut up! I giggle".

"kidding sis, I'm happy for you, Kara is also." Conor said."

"Thanks, Conor, want watch movie with your sister?"

Conor rolled her eyes as he replies "sure Max, why not."

After two movies, I went to bed. "night guys."

"Night sweetie Ryan said."

I stripped down and switched my pajama shirt and some shorts, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. *bling*

_Chlo: "Max can we talk?"_

_(ok this is bad)_

_Me: "Yeah sure what's wrong."_

_Chlo: "I... Max, I call you, I want to hear your voice now."_

_Me: "Okay sure."_

When my phone rings I answered that _"Hello."_

_"Chloe) H-hey."_

_"Chlo are you crying?"_

_Chloe) "n-no.. ugh yes."_

_"Hey talk to me what's wrong?"_

_Chloe) "A-after I-i c-came home, David was here alone, and we are arguin Max I can't take this anymore"._

_"he did it again?"_

_Chloe) "y-yes right on my cheek"_

_"Want coming over?"_

_Chloe) I.. please."_

" _Well come then, I'm waiting."_

_Chloe) "Thank you baby and I'm sorry that I kept you awake."_

_"Shush we can talk when you came, and if you're worried about work, you also have."_

_Chloe) "okay I'm on my way."_

* * *

I lay my bed until I hear thud my window, I went towards it, and opened it. "why you don't come front door?"

It's a lame way Chloe respond as she starts to climb up."

After while she was inside and hugged me tightly "hey It's alright" I rub her back."

When she pulled away, and I see her face, better... I was full of anger, Chloe's eyes were black...

I raised my hand and put it there Chloe winched when I caress it careful "does it hurt?".

"A little Chloe says."

"Okay wait here."

I came back "Here put some cold it."

"T-thanks Chloe said"

"Are you okay?"

"No, Like I said I couldn't take this anymore, Chloe said. as she buried her face against my chest".

I rub her arm and back "Shhh you're safe now".. You can stay here."

"But what about your dad?"

"Well I can make that decision if I let my girlfriend stay or not, but I spoke with him tomorrow or we can together.. Conor is there too."

"Ooohhh," Chloe said."

"Okay that I have should say right away if it makes you feel better I chuckle."

"Hey your brother is cool, Chloe said."

"Yeah, it is I smile."

"Yeah but now Max you make me feel better, and that I can stay here. where I'm not afraid." Chloe said".

Chloe lay that ice back down and went to bed; "Sleep?"

"Yeah, we have work tomorrow" Chloe respond as she took me spoon position."

"mmmhh night baby."

"Night baby" Chloe responded.

 


	4. Family meeting

Our boss called me in the morning and changed our shifts. We will go to the evening shift.  
  
So we decided that our family can meet so that we can tell them about us. Chloe was nervous because of David. But now that man does not touch Chloe never again. My dad allowed her to stay. He is there, and Conor is too. And me, Joyce.  
  
Chloe rested her head against my lap, as I stroke her hair.  
  
"It's hurt still?"  
  
"A little Chloe respond"  
  
"I'm a sorry baby. I leaned down for a long kiss.."  
  
"Don't be Max it's not your fault" Chloe Respond as she reached my hand, I took it and intertwined our fingers."  
  
"Yeah, well now he won't touch you again."  
  
"Ah I have own bodyguard Chloe said, as she giggled."  
  
I giggled too"  
  
"Now come here, Chloe said as she was pulling me down and start kissing me."  
  
I kiss her chin made my way to Chloe's neck.  
  
before it becomes too heated, Conor interrupted us.  
  
"Uups," Conor said."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Conor laugh.   
  
"well, what you want?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could play something Conor asked?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Mario Kart? Conor asked"  
  
"Okay, then but I warn Chloe's is excellent that game."  
  
"pfft, Conor said."  
  
"Oh, this is on Chloe said as she stood up my lap," and grab a controller.  
  
I just shook my head.  
  


* * *

 

"Okay fuck your price. conor said"  
  
"Nope, that is someone else job Chloe said as she put her arm my shoulder."  
  
CHLO!!!!!  
  
Conor and Chloe just burst into laughter as I buried my face into Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"sorry baby Chloe said as she put a kiss on top of my head."  
  
"It's okay silly."  
  
God, you two Conor said."  
  
"what are you jealous?"  
  
"Nope, I have my own. But round two?. Conor respond"  
  
"Are you sure, Chloe asked?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, price this one you lose. Conor said."  
  
After several rounds Mario kart our doorbell rings, Chloe tensed a little bit I took her hand. "I'm here."  
  
"Hey Joyce"  
  
"Hey sweetie Where Is Chloe?. Joyce asked".  
  
I glared at David, but respond "in the kitchen with Conor and dad."  
  


* * *

 

  
"Chloe honey I'm sorry Joyce said."  
  
"It's not your fault mom, but yeah you should do something about it, Chloe respond."  
  
"But mom we need to tell you something. Chloe Continued as she took my hand under the table."  
  
"Okay, what it is? joyce said"  
  
I looked towards Chloe and nodded and gave gently squeeze her hand.  
  
"Max and I are dating," Chloe said as she looked at everyone.  
  
Everyone looked happy to expect David. But I don't give a shit.  
  
"Mom Chloe asked?"  
  
"I'm happy for you honey if Max makes you happy then I approve it, Joyce asked."  
  
"Yeah, she makes."  
  
I smiled what about your dad?"  
  
"Well, sweetie..."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I approve it Ryan said with a chuckle."  
  
"God doesn't do that!"  
  
"Sorry sorry Max Ryan said"  
  
"Well I don't even ask you, I pointed to Conor."  
  
"Yeah but I watch you, Chloe. Conor said"  
  
"Yeah I know, Chloe respond."  
  


* * *

  
Chloe where were you yesterday? David ask."  
  
"what you think Chloe respond."  
  
"With her?"  
  
"correct and she has a name, Chloe respond."  
  
"You come home today and stay away from her."  
  
"No, I don't Chloe respond"  
  
"Yes you do, I don't allow that... It's disgusting."  
  
"No, it's not, it's the same as you love my mom" Chloe yelled!"  
  
"David Calm down Chloe stay here... and don't speak my sister like that got it... Conor said".  
  
"Stay away from this kid David respond"  
  
"No, you stay away...If Chloe had to scare, then she stays here. Conor respond".  
  
There is nothing What could she be afraid of." David yelled"'  
  
Oh look at her.. and ask yourself why the hell Chloe had a black eye!" Conor said"  
  
"She didn't come home" David growled"  
  
"That's it NO reason to hit anybody!" and she was safe, and having fun and then when she came home. What did you do? Yeah, hit her. Conor said." she stays right dad?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryan respond."  
  
"You come home Chloe that's order."  
  
I'm not coming!!" Chloe said.  
  
Where is your mother, I want to spoke with her?... David asked.  
  
That makes me just stood up, and I rushed my room!  
  
DAVID!!! Asshole Chloe yelled".  
  
I'm sorry Conor Chloe said"  
  
"It's not your fault, can you go check on her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Chloe respond."  
  


* * *

  
I was lying my bed and facing pillow after David said that word I remember when she leaves me and my dad and Conor, and that's still a tricky subject. I heard a knock at my door.  
  
"Max baby let me in," Chloe said as she knocked again.  
  
I get off my bed and walked towards my door and opened it.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arm around me and put the door shut her leg. "  
  
"No"  
  
"You remember it right? Chloe asked".  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Shhh, I'm here, want to talk about it?" Chloe asked," as we sit down on my bed."  
  
"Want to listen to that story again?"  
  
"I listened to you always baby over and over again if it helps you, and before it helps right?". Chloe asked.  
  
"Well when David asked it, it's was like a flash my eyes. I remember when we are arguing and she is yelling at me. And then when she walked out that door and never came back. I... I can't finish because I break down.  
  
"Shhh It's alright let it out," Chloe said as she rubs my back and arm. and took me tight emprance.  
  
C-Chloe w-what if she would never have left if he had come out of the closet."  
  
"What are you trying telling me... Chloe asked"  
  
"Yes she left because she couldn't accept me, and the other man, but... she is like David".  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself, Max, it's not your fault, you are you and, if that is her problem then it's her lost.. you're kindest and caring people who I know, you're also beautiful..." Chloe said as she took a deep breath.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
David was it necessary to say? Ryan asked."  
  
"Well you and your son don't listen to me so... David said".  
  
*sigh* now you listen, Vanessa left when Conor and Max were younger, and Max came out on the closet to us, Max and her mom arguing because she is just like you homophobic idiot who thinks that love is only to straight and then she left" Ryan said.  
  
Excuse me?! David yelled!"  
  
" Vanessa is also cheating on me, but still Max blames herself, and you saw what happened when someone brings her mother. So Yes! now shut up, and leave Chloe and my daughter alone!" Ryan said.  
  


* * *

  
Chloe and I lay on the bed and cuddling. Chloe was right talking helped. I rested my head Chloe's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Fortunately, Chloe and I we will soon go to work.  
  
Chloe is staring at me. "What"  
  
"This, Chloe said as she leaned down a little bit and pressed her lips against mine. I roll over, so I was top of her. Chloe put her hand behind my neck and pulled me closer as she deepened our kiss. *knock*  
  
"Groaan I broke the kiss, and get up, it's open."  
  
"Are you okay Conor asked?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine." I looked over my watch,"shit Chloe we have to go to work!".  
  
"oops, Chloe said as she giggled.  
  
"I can drive you Conor said."  
  
"Thank you're best."  
  
"I know Conor said as he smirks."  
  
Yeah yeah, let's go."


	5. Working

Chloe and I are working. There is Warren AGAIN. (please give me and Chloe break)  
  
"one Coke Warren said."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Thanks, Warren said."  
  
"I handed three beers next customers. still, Warren is staring at me".  
  
Ugh! What?"  
  
"Nothing I leave," Warren said."  
  
"Good"  
  
I left the bathroom cool off a little bit...  
  
"Hey, Chloe said as she starts rubbing my arm. "It's okay."  
  
"I'm sorry, that I snapped."  
  
It's okay baby this was a hard day, Chloe said".  
  
"Yeah let's go back."  
  


* * *

  
"Two cider."  
  
"here you go it's 7,50," Chloe said."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I was collecting empty glasses and put the glasses in the dishwasher. And I went back to the counter.  
  
It's our food break I walked our breakroom and took my sandwich and orange juice.  
  
Chloe sat next to me and started to eat as well. Her phone starts ringing but she rejected the call, so I figured that it was David.  
  
"Max? Chloe said"  
  
Yeah?"  
  
"Can we stay with you another night?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, you can stay as long as you like."  
  
"T-thanks," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?".  
  
"Nothing I'm just tired, and I don't want to leave my mom alone. but *sigh* Chloe said.  
  
"We'll figure something out okay?"  
  
"Thanks, baby," Chloe said as she took my hand."  
  
Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah? Chloe responds."  
  
"I-I love you" I don't even know why I'm nervous to admit it.  
  
"I love you too Max Chloe respond with a smile. and leaned forward giving a quick kiss to my lips.  
  
We continued to eat.  
  


* * *

  
Our the end of the shift was calm was leaving home with Chloe.  
  
Chloe took my hand and intertwined our finger. We walked hand in hand to home.  
  
It was a calm night evening, and everything is alright. I'm happy Chloe is happy. And nothing can't come between us. Soon we arrived in front of my house, I dug my keys from my pocket and opened our door. My dad is sitting on the couch with conor.  
  
"Hey sweetie, come here," Ryan said.  
  
"Huh, what's wrong dad?"  
  
It's your Ryan start."  
  
"no that I don't want to hear."  
  
"Max. Ryan start"  
  
"NO...NO WAY!, she left me when I needed her, she left her kid because she likes girls so no I don't listen to anything that concerns her!."  
  
I just stood up and stormed my room, with Chloe.  
  
"Can we watch some movie?"  
  
"Yeah of Course baby" Chloe respond as she grabs my computer and press power.  
  
"what you want to watch?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Hmm, what about Lion King?"  
  
"Oooh," Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and press play.  
  


* * *

  
 **Chloe: Pov**  
  
*knock*  
  
"It's open."  
  
Conor came in.. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah just sleeping, our day was hard and work even harder busy."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, Conor respond"  
  
"It's not your fault that my stepdad is a dick."  
  
"Yeah Conor said"  
  
"what your mom want?"  
  
"Talk with us, but you saw how Max is, and honestly I don't blame her, Mom hurt her bad."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that."  
  
"When mom left Max's just shut herself her room, doing nothing but then you came and everything changes, Conor said"  
  
"Yeah, she changes my life too."  
  
"I'm glad," Conor said.  
  
"I love her you know, and if something happened to her, I don't even know."  
  
"Yeah that I can feel you, take care of her Conor said."   
  
"Of course, maybe we can go out together in the weekend you, me and Max, and Kara can come too if she wants."  
  
"I like that," Conor said.  
  
"Good I giggle."  
  
"Well it's getting late, I go to sleep," Conor said"  
  
"OK night."  
  
"Night Chloe," Conor respond as he left the room."  
  
I went next to Max and closed my eyes.  
  


* * *

  
I woke up To the scent of coffee and bacon I noticed that Max is not the bed. _(huh)_  
  
I picked up my clothes and put them on, and walked downstairs and wrapped my arms around max's waist "Morning baby."  
  
"Morning Chlo" Max respond as she turns around.  
  
I pulled her closer and giving a morning kiss. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, breakfast and coffee," Max responded.  
  
"Mmmmm"  
  
"Dork" Max respond as she turns back to cook."   
  
"Well yours" I rested my chin Max's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, mine" Max responded.  
  
"where your dad and Conor?"  
  
"work" Max responded.  
  
"okay" I took a cup of coffee and sitting down on the couch and turning a TV.  
  


* * *

  
After our breakfast we went skating, Max is excellent about it like me. I watched her for a while before I joined Max's company. Max's phone starts ringing, but either of us didn't hear it.  
  
Suddenly Max fell was trying to do the trick I stopped my board. "Shit are you okay babe?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I helped her up and put my hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure Chlo" Max responded.  
  
I sigh in relief, "Okay then."  
  
"But let's take to break," Max said as she grabs her board and my hand."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
We sat our blanket I opened my lemonade can and took a sip. "what you want to do today? expect this."  
  
"I don't know maybe just chill and all that" Max responded.  
  
"Yeah, I like that."  
  
"Me too Max said."  
  


* * *

  
"he what!" I yelled.  
  
joyce) "Chloe I'm sorry."  
  
"What the hell I tell Max huh? and where the hell he got her number."  
  
Joyce) "Tell her the truth honey.. and I don't know, I'm angry with David too"  
  
"This might cost my happiness mom, and if that happened I swear to god..."  
  
Joyce) "I'm sorry again I can speak with her if she is trying to do something."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Joyce) "I have to go now, but you can come home with Max today if you want, David is not home anymore."  
  
"Huh what you mean?"  
  
Joyce) Chloe I'm so sorry I should have done this a long time ago, but I get the difference".  
  
"Are you sure mom I.."  
  
Joyce) "stop Chloe, she hurt you and now she hurt you even bigger and Max also., and you and your happiness mean the world to me."  
  
"I.. thanks mom, maybe we come today".  
  
Joyce) "Okay see you then."  
  
*click*  
  
I look over Max and sigh, (this going to be wrong)  
  
I took Max hand. "Max.?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe" Max responded.  
  
I'm sorry this is my fault.."  
  
"Huh?" Max asked."  
  
"I-I k-know why you mom called yesterday.."  
  
"What how, Max said. as she stood up".  
  
I gulped D-David Called her. I don't how or when but.."  
  
"HE WHAT!" Max yelled.  
  
Y-yeah".. I close my eyes try to hold my tears.. but that didn't help.  
  
"Hey I'm  sorry baby I'm not angry at you" Max respond as she sat down and retook my hand, and wiped away my tears.."  
  
"I-i'm sorry."  
  
"don't be it's not your fault, but mom wants to are called because she wants me away from here now when she knows. but she wanted that with everyone who I date." Max said.  
  
"I don't want to lose you baby I.. .. everything is so happier and meaningful when I'm with you."  
  
"Hey shhh now you don't lose me, Mom can't do anything, about it, not when I'm not a kid anymore," Max said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Max respond as she gave me to kiss.  
  


* * *

  
We walked hand in hand back home to talk to Ryan and try to think what we do if Vanessa come.  
  
"So David called my ex-wife? Ryan asked."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, this is my mess, and now you and Max.."  
  
"Hey stop," Ryan said, you're family now, so this is our mess."  
  
"and believe me, Vanessa comes here if Max dates anybody who is a woman. Ryan said."  
  
"Yeah, Max tells me."  
  
"See," Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Hey here you coffee Chlo," Max said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"well, what Vanessa said yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing much just that she want to spoke with Max., but I think that David had called her before that" Ryan responded.  
  
"Yeah because he has, and mom asked if we should go to my place David is no home anymore."  
  
"That's is a great idea, Max I'm going work trip, Ryan responded.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Hey. I rub her arm."  
  
"I'm just tired of her." Max said."  
  
"I know Max," Ryan said. as she stood up."  
  
"I have to go now Ryan continued.  
  
"Okay dad," Max said.  
  
"bye then," Ryan said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"are you okay babe?"  
  
"Yeah, Max said, just tired."  
  
"Well, I patted my lap lay down."  
  
Max put a head on my lap."  
  
"Sleep" I caress Max's cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
I put a TV on and watched it.

 


	6. Unexpected calling

Max Pov

Chloe and I headed to Chloe's place, after my nap, I chatted with Joyce when Chloe was somewhere. I know where is she but obs I can't tell Joyce about it, but I think she knows anyway.

I'm sorry Max about my husband behavior" Joyce said.

"I'm okay Joyce."

"Have you heard your mom after yesterday?" Joyce asked.

"Nope. I hope she understood the message."

"Yeah me too. well, you can go Chloe's room and wait for her there" Joyce said.

"Thank you."

"No problem" Joyce responded.

* * *

I played Chloe's PS4. Horizon zero dawn's. "are you fucking kidding me?"

Ummm. Chloe responds as she opened her door."

"Oh, not you baby but Aloy."

"Ah, you play again that game Chloe responds" As she giggled.

"Yes, but I die over and over again, It's very annoying."

"Well I know what cheer you up," Chloe said as she grasps that controller my hands and put it down, and sat my lap and started kissing my neck.

I tilted to my head as I was giving more room.

Chloe moved from my neck to my lips, as her hand runs up my thigh. She gently pushed me lay down and shifted her body over me, support her weight on her arms. I put my hand behind Chloe's neck and pulled closer as I deepened our kiss. My other hand runs along her thigh. I slid my hand under Chloe's top. She broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked as she lowered herself top of me and put soft kisses on my chin and neck exploring my body with her hand.

I nodded.. "yes."

I love you Max" Chloe said. She started kissing me and lifted my shirt up.

* * *

"How was it?? Chloe asked as she put kiss my shoulder and took my hand."

"Perfect just. perfect."

"I didn't force you?" Chloe asked.

"no way. I wanted it"

"Good then" Chloe responded.

"Let's go eat I can cook"

"I can help if you want Max," Chloe said.

"Sure" I grab my clothes and put them on and walked downstairs.

"what we gonna do?"

"Hmm, I don't know, hamburger?" Chloe asked.

"Actually yes that's great an idea."

"Okay then," Chloe said as she took accessories from the refrigerator.

About half an hour later our hamburgers are ready. I took one, and put it on my plate and sat down the kitchen chair.

I took a bite my burger.. "mmmmmm."

Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"What it's good."

"Chloe respond as she chuckled.

"Oh shut up and eat."

Chloe took a bite, as she responds, "shit you weren't kidding."

"I told you."

*ring*

I sighed but answered my phone it's unknown number "yeah."

When I heard a reply, I froze.

* * *

"What you want a mother."

Vanessa "Maxine"

"Go away, and it's Max!"

Vanessa) "I got the call."

"Yeah I know, but you and he can go to hell... you call me AFTER someone called you, and told some things."

Vanessa) "so it's true then."

"Why you care."

"But yes it's true, I don't leave her, so don't bother even ask or say that."

Vanessa) "Maxine maybe.."

"NO, I LOVE HER...... H E R! goodbye mom and don't call me anymore."

*click*

I put my hand in my eyes.

"Why she doesn't love me."

"I don't know baby sometimes people having their own beliefs and approvals, but I love you" Chloe responded.

"I love you too."

* * *

Our boss called Chloe and asked if we can come to work we have a shortage of workers reportedly, but we accept because I was anywhere but here. So Chloe drove us to work when we arrived the whole bar is full.

"Holy..."

I walked with Chloe in the break-room where our interests and lunches were left. I knew this is a new place but wow.

After a few minutes, there is a customer who orders two beers.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

There is David (Argh)

"What you want? can we be even at work in peace."

"Beer" and you can" David respond.

"There"

"respect"

"Yeah I respect but those who deserve it. and those who do not try to ruin my relationship."

"hey asshole leaves Max alone, and go your table," Chloe said.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome hon" Chloe responded.

We continued to work.

 


	7. Car accident

After our work shift, Chloe went to her own home, and I came too. I was sitting our bath and thinking about everything my mom, David and all that I just don't get it why David hate me or anybody who is a woman. Chloe can take her own decision. Dad had a day off, so we do something with him and Conor. And yes Chloe comes to obs.

I get out of the bathroom, and walked my room, and put some clothes on. Maybe someday I try Chloe's clothes. *beeb* (ah speak the devil)

_Chloe: "Morning baby."_

_Me: "Morning baby."_

_Chloe: "I miss you."_

_Me: "Dork we see each other soon."_

_Chloe: "But I still miss you."_

_Me: "Okay I miss you too."_

_Chloe: "I love you Max so much."_

_Me: "I love you too."_

_Chloe: *sigh* Mom want to talk, see you later then."_

_Me: "Sure"_

I put my phone back my pocket and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Maxine."

* * *

"What the HELL YOU DOING MY HOME!!!!"

Calm down Maxine", Vanessa said.

"Calm DOWN .. CALM DOWN GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!" DAD!"

You should go to Vanessa. You know that Max reacts in that way. Ryan said.

"Yeah and she comes with me," Vanessa said.

"Hell no I'm not coming, with you anywhere my home is here, and you can't force me."

"Yes, you come you have nothing here" Vanessa arguing.

"Yes I have, my brother is here, yeah you forgot that you have a son?. I have Chloe here, and I have my work here, and dad.. so fuck off. You left me, so suffered the consequences.

"Where you had when I confess, you left and said hurtful things to me. And don't accept who I am and where you had when I have first broken up. And maybe wanted to talk YEAH, MILES AWAY! And fucking Frank SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE NOW ALSO!. At this point, I was, but I don't care.

"Maxine.. you don't care. " Vanessa start.

"What gay, but I'm a mother, and any mother would accept it."

"You came home right now with Frank and me, and leave that Chloe girl, I heard something about her, she smokes drinks.. and what else.." Vanessa said.

"I don't care, because so do I! and that is also your fault!" and I don't come, and if you touch me..."

"Vanessa stop... Ryan cut in."

I turn around and start walking back to my room, but mom grab my arm, and start dragging me in the car, and start the engine, LET ME GO YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"We're going home Maxine you don't love a girl" Vanessa shouts.

But I LOVE A GIRL NO NOT SOME GIRL. I LOVE CHLOE YOU HEAR ME.

*slap*

"don' EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!! I cried I cried hard, when I looked at the car mirror, I noticed my dad's car behind us."

"Maxine I'm sorry... I"

"Shut the HELL UP! YOU BROKE MY HEART WHEN YOU CALLED ME A FREAK AND DISGUSTING YOU BROKE MY HEART WHEN YOU CHEATED DAD, AND NOW YOU HITTING YOU OWN CHILD AND FORCE HER TO CAME HOME, WHAT IS NOT EVEN HOME! IM NOT KID, WHO YOU CAN FORCE!". You and David pounce on hell.

MOM WAT..!!

*crash*

the car rolled over a few times before stays the vehicle stayed on its side.

everything went black.

**Chloe's POV**

After I got Conor's text message, I drove the hospital may be a little too fast but I don't care. How that bitch can...ugh maybe this is my fault, It's perhaps better if I didn't confess to Max. But then It's might be someone else, and the same situation. I parked my car and rushed inside soon I found Ryan and Conor sitting in the waiting room.

"Chloe," Conor said, as she hugged me.

obs, I hugged her back. "Where.."

"still with doc" Conor respond.

"W-what happened."

All happened so fast, Max and mom arguing, mom want Max's home, and Max's didn't agree on obs, she was about leaving, but mom grabs her arm, and start drag Max's inside the car before dad or I can do anything they were moving.

We followed, but they arguing and mom, didn't focus on the road, another vehicle crashed into them. And the end you can imagine. Max she.

"I hugged to Conor, while my tears rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry if..

"Shush!! don't even start this is not your fault Chloe only mom" Conor respond.

"yeah"

"I mean it, Chloe" Conor respond.

"I know I'm just scared."

"Yeah me too," Conor said.

I called my mom, and she is here soon.

"Good," Conor said.

* * *

"Chloe?"

I looked up and saw my mom and, a man who caused all this . "why he is here?"

"I'm sorry sweetie David wanted to come."

"why? I looked up again, tears rolled my eyes. "is him conscience knocks?"

"Chloe.. David said."

"Don't speak with me if you didn't have called her mom, she is far away from here, and Max doesn't fight her life!, If I lost her I swear to god. my mom grabs my arms and turned me around and hugged me.

"Calm down Chloe" Max is the fighter I'm sure of it," Joyce said.

I-i'm a sorry mom."

"Shh It's okay sweetie" Joyce responded.

Some more time passed after Max's doctor came.

Mr. Caulfield?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. how's is my daughter?"

"Come with me" dr. Talend said.

"They all can come with me," Ryan said.

"dr. Talend nodded.

* * *

We all sat down.

"So how 's she is," Ryan asked.

"Well miss Caulfield is stable now, but unconscious and there were several internal injuries, which probably handled, but miss Caulfield doesn't breath himself perfect yet at least. broken ribs and hand and DR: Talend respond.

"And," Ryan asked.

"She might have memory loss." DR Talented Respond.

"But time will show DR: Talend continued."

"How about her waking up," Ryan asked.

"Hard to say, maybe weeks hours month time shows" dr: Talend respond.

"Okay can.. we see her?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" follow me" dr: Talend respond.

We walked Max's room, It was hard, but Conor bushed me from behind talking something that Max's want me there.

But she looked so all the machine and. Her cuts and bruised over Max's face. *sigh* I sat down, took her hand with my own. mom was behind me.

"Wait for doc how about... a driver?" it's her mom," Ryan asked.

"She is fine and awake. Some cuts broke a leg." Dr: Talend respond.

"Can I see her?" Ryan asked."

"Sure." Dr: Talend respond."

I looked at Max's face. Brush some hair away "h-hey. I'm here, Conor is also, your dad too come back to us."

"Chloe.. David asked"

"What?"

"talk," David said.

" leave me alone, Asshole now there is only one thing what I care about, and because of you Max lying here this bed."

"Now you... David start but Joyce cut in."

"Stop David can help you see, she is sad and worried. You should go home." Joyce said.

"What?" David asked.

"Go home" Joyce responded.

meanwhile

"Are you happy now Vanessa?"

What?"

Well if you didn't notice you caused OUR daughter's state." Ryan respond.

"Well," Vanessa started.

"No it's was all you, you drag her that car, you slapped her, you shout at her, and YOU didn't focus on the road," Ryan responded.

"There is nothing bad that she is in love another girl, Vanessa, and now..." Ryan respond.

"How you can agree with that?" Vanessa asked.

"as I said, there is nothing wrong. love is love that's it, but hope you are now happy about what you caused" Ryan said coldly and left the room and walked back Max's room.


	8. Waking up

Chloe's POV

It's been two weeks after Max's accident I didn't sleep very much Max is still unconscious, I was laying my bed and watched the ceiling and smoked a little. But soon I have to go to work. Honestly, it's better there than here. David starts again yesterday like nothing is have happened, and my girlfriend not lied about that damn hospital bed. *ring*

"Hello"

"Hey Chloe It's me," Smith said.

"Hey, sup?"

"You don't have to come work today," Smith said.

"So you've heard."

"Yes I'm so fucking sorry, but she is tough one be with her even she is not awake, she still heard you and that," Smith responds.

"T-thanks"

"No need to thank me" Smith responded.

"bye then."

"Bye Chloe"

*click*

.

.

.

.

I stood up my bed and put my clothes on, and walk downstairs.

"where you going, missy?" David asked.

I sigh "what you think?"

"Again?" David asked.

"shut the hell up and pack your stuff as mom asked"

I slammed the door shut and get inside my car, and start driving, towards the hospital.

I parked my car and get out, walking inside, and towards Max's room.

I opened her room door she still lying there. And the only sound is her machine. I sat down and took her hand, stroking her knuckles. "hey baby It's me again."

"please Max babe wake up..d-don't leave me" I put my head Max's bed and cried silently holding her hand.

.

.

.

.

"Remember how we met?", It was one of my best days. I spoke as I stroke Max's hair and knuckles. "You were that camp and skating. You're so good about it. I just stood there and stared, but suddenly you ran into me, and we both fall. I chuckled that memory"... I knew back then What I feel towards you."

"Wake up babe.. opened your beautiful eyes. I miss them I miss your voice."

"suddenly the door opened, and Conor and kara stepped in. "Hey, Chloe still nothing?" Conor asked.

"N-no"

"Dammit!" Conor said.

"Remember how we met Conor?"

"Oh yeah," Conor said as he chuckled.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Well let's just say so, your husband showed me how protective he is to Maxi."

"Oh you didn't," Kara said.

"Yeah, he did I chuckled. before I even knew it I was lying in the grass my back hurt's like hell over the week."

"hey I didn't know you're friend with Max," Conor said as he tries to defend herself.

I chuckle. "yeah."

"Hey she wakes up soon," Conor said.

"Yeah I know, I'm... I don't finish because the door opened and Conor jumped up.

"GET THE HELL OUT THIS ROOM!" Conor yelled.

"Conor please, not here," Vanessa said.

"You don't come near at her not anymore," Conor said.

*sigh* Vanessa said.

"What can't stand the truth, you did this to her mom," Conor said.

Vanessa ignores her son and sits down that makes me a little bit angry, but I don't say anything but only for Max's sakes. And Conor too.

.

.

.

.

When Vanessa start spoke with Max, Max's heart machine start beebing. And no that standard way. Doctors rushed to the room and asked us to leave.

I leaned against the wall, and try to hold my tears, but I feel Conor's hand my shoulder. He Hugged me.

"what the.," Vanessa ask.

"What mother?" Conor responds.

"Are you cheating?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't you spoke about cheating and no, if you think precisely you figure out who this is," Conor said.

Suddenly Vanessa's eyes went wide open. "Chloe?"

"Not to you" I respond as I cross my arms.

"Yeah mother, this is Chloe, you know that Chloe whose happiness you are trying to break" Conor respond.

"Well," Vanessa said.

"Fuck it, go to hell! like seriously I tried for Max's sake."

"Hey!" Vanessa said.

"No I don't listen, look inside that window, it's your fault.. like Conor and Ryan said, go and don't come back".

after Vanessa stormed off I can't hold on anymore I broke down.

"Hey let's outside," Conor said, as he helped me up.

.

.

.

.

"shhh Chloe calms down," Conor said.

"what if she.. oh god I can't lose her, no no."

"nobody loses her like I said she is a fighter," Conor said.

After a while, I calmed down, "yeah sorry."

"What for?" Conor asked.

"About this"

"No need Chloe you're stressed out and scared," Conor said.

"yeah, thanks."

"Inside?" Conor asked.

"Yeah sure."

We walked back inside Kara and Ryan spoke with the doctor.

"what's going on?"

"Nothing bad Chloe nothing bad at all," Ryan responded.

"But.."

"Chloe Doc thinks that Max's freaked because Vanessa spoke, and she is the last person who Max's want to see.

"So that means..."

"Yes, miss Price miss Caulfield can hear you and I think that may help her to wake up soon" Dr. talented respond.

But what about her ventilator?"

If Miss Caulfield wakes up and can use her another hand she can write and later we can try if she can breathe her own. Doctor responds.

"Okay, can I moment with her please?"

"Sure Chloe" Ryan said.

"Thanks"

I walked back to Max's room.

.

.

.

.

I took Max's hand. "Hey babe, doc said that you could hear me, so I wanted a little alone time."

"Max I love you, so much you mean the world to me, no more than that. You're my everything, A-after I lost my dad everything was shit, and I did' care about anything, but then I met you. and everything was a lot brighter again, come back to us to me.."

I took a deep breath and continued "I can't lose another person and the same way, that I missed the dad...no way you wake up, I know you do, right? After this, we can go on a road trip or something just you and me, no this bullshit drama, and that just us.

There is nothing. I start cried again. "P-please Max d-don't l-leave you promised. I put several kisses Max cheek and forehead, stroke her hair, and waited.

Conor came too but only time can tell us. It's still comforting to know that she can hear us.

But Conor left to work because he has to and Ryan arguing with Vanessa, again.

"I love you" I lifted Max hand up and kissed it "always."

"Suddenly I feel weak squeeze my hand.

"M-max?"

.

.

.

.

I watch when Max's opened her eyes slowly and looked around and back to me. I was scared that she not might remember, but then again, my voice. I was crying still but this time happened.. "oh babe you're awake, I call the doctor... When I was pressing the call button, Max shook her head and

I noticed she is trying to speak "okay shhh don't talk, it's okay, I'm here. you're hospital, you remember?"

She nodded.

"Because you squeezed my hand, so I think you feel this, I trace my fingers along Max's arm. She nodded again."

"well. then... "here I handed a pen and notepad, you can write to me if you want."

I just looked at her, and my lips trembled.

Max start to write.

_"Chlo?, don't cry I love you"_

"No, no I.I'm okay hon, I was just so scared that I lost you., and I love you too"

She starts to write again."

_"never a baby, I want that our trip" Max write._

I giggled "ah you heard me."

Max nodded. And close her eyes but opened them again.

"I smiled babe to sleep. You need to rest I'm here when you wake up, and Conor and Ryan too"

Max intertwined our fingers, I leaned forward and pressed a light kiss her forehead, I took my phone and started writing.

 


	9. Hospital

 I hold Max's hand.    

Max's doc checked Max's before Ryan and Conor came to say hey too. Max's tried the sit up.. "s-shit."

  
"Hey hey take it, easy babe."  
  
"Y-yeah," Max said.  
  
"what you want?"  
  
"H-home" Max responded.  
  
"Babe.."  
  
"I-i know" Max respond.  
  
"hey don't cry," I said as I carefully hugged Max.  
  
"Where you hurt?"  
  
Max just pointed to the right side.  
  
"Does this hurt too much?" I ask as I slowly and carefully caress her right side.  
  
Max shook my head "Chlo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Max tapped her lips.  
  
I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Max's soon pulled back "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  


* * *

 

  
I have to go, Babe."  
  
"But" Max responded.  
  
"Shhh I come back tomorrow, and I can text you later okay?"  
  
"stupid visiting hours" Max responded.  
  
"Yeah I hear you I stroke Max's knuckles, I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Max responded.  
  
I put kiss Max's forehead and, stood up and walked out of Max's room.  
  
I sigh when I was in my car and drove home.  
  
I parked my car and got out walking straight to my room, I check my e-mails, but there is nothing which I was happy. I start to roll a joint, put some music on and relax a little.  
  
my phone vibrated (ah)  
  
 _Max: "Chlo'"_  
  
 _Me: "yeah?_  
  
 _Max:" I don't feel well."_  
  
 _Me: call you doctor Max! Now"._  
  
 _Max: done it._  
  
 _Me: Good then, what's wrong?"_  
  
 _Max: it hurts every fucking move. and mom came hereI'm scared.."_  
  
 _Me: "shit, try to relax.. deep breath I know it hard and it's hurt but.. in and out."_  
  
 _Me: thought that I'm with you.. my hand holding yours._  
  
 _Max: "O-okay"_  
  
 _Me: good I love you."_  
  
 _Max: "I love you too, I miss you."_  
  
 _Me: I miss you too, but I come to see you tomorrow in the morning."_  
  
 _Max: "I want to come to you."_  
  
 _Me: "Max don't! no, when you're alone."_  
  
 _Me: "MAX!?"_  
  


* * *

  
There is still a response from Max. (maybe she fell asleep, she have pretty strong painkillers yeah that she fell asleep nothing more.  
  
Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Max thank god.  
  
 **"Hey, babe."**  
  
 **Max) "h-Hey."**  
  
 **"Sleepy?"**  
  
 **Max) "mm-hm I just wanted to hear your voice, sorry if I scared at you."**  
  
 **"Yeah a little babe promise to me that you don't move when you're alone."**  
  
 ***no response***  
  
 **Max?"**  
  
 **Max) "huh what oh yeah I promise."**  
  
 **"I giggled ok baby sleep, I see you tomorrow. I love you."**  
  
 **Max) "I love you too."**  
  
 **"bye"**  
  
 ***click***  
  
Another text message it was Conor.  
  
 _Conor: "Want to go a skate weekend? I need to reset all this shit."_  
  
 _Me: "Probably I need that also, but.."_  
  
 _Conor: "but?"_  
  
 _Me: It Max_  
  
 _Conor: What about her?"_  
  
 _Me: It feels so wrong that she lay hospital bed, and we can go out and live our healthy life._  
  
 _Conor: "Yeah but Chloe.."_  
  
 _Me: "What?"_  
  
 _Conor: "We should not stop our makings because of that yes it sucks but..."_  
  
 _Me: I know but still..._  
  
 _Conor: "Oh yes.."_  
  
 _Me: Shut up! I think about it"._  
  
 _Conor: "Okay Thanks."_  
  
I put my phone away.  
  
I also went back to my dreamland now when I know Max is alright. And Maybe conor is right but.  
  
I wake up groaning, I covered my eyes, and just lay there for a while before I get up the bed and headed to shower.  
  
Soon I was clean again. I put some clothes on and downstairs "morning."  
  
"Morning honey" Joyce responds.  
  
"How you sleep?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Fine thanks mom" Can you drove me to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure honey" Joyce respond.  
  
Thanks.

* * *

  
I walked Max's room opened it quietly if she is sleeping still, and I was right. I smiled. I sat down, in the chair next to her and took her hand. "Hey, hon."  
  
I promised that I visited right away in the morning."  
  
Max start stirr "C-Chloe."  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, how you feel?"  
  
"Not better at all" Max responded.  
  
"Hey, babe why you cry?"  
  
"Nothing" Max respond as she pulls her hand away. and dry her eyes.  
  
I was a little confused.  
  
"Hey, hon what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Chloe" Max responded.  
  
"come on babe talk to me I see that something is wrong."  
  
"Go home, Chloe."  
  
"What, yesterday you wanted me here."  
  
*no response*  
  
"Max please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
*Still no response*  
  
I noticed that Max is still crying and keep her eyes shut. Now my tears start to roll down because I'm scared.  
  
"M-Max?"  
  
"Go home, Chloe. It's the better."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Max turns head away.  
  
Fine, don't talk and don't call me or text me anymore I slammed the door shut, and walked out.  
  


* * *

  
I was walking for about two hours, and then go home, suddenly my phone starts ringing Ignore it because I thought it was Max.  
  
I don't still know what is wrong, and it was wrong to leave like that and said those things to her.  
  
My phone rings again. I sigh and answer it.  
  
CHLOE!  
  
What the hell conor?"  
  
Conor) "Where are you.. ?"  
  
"home"  
  
Conor) "But Max?"  
  
"ffft"  
  
Conor) "no no."  
  
"What?"  
  
Conor) "Why you left her..."  
  
"Well because she wanted that  
  
Conor) I was coming to Max spoke with mom today.. and she threatened Max again and you Chloe.  
  
"wha.."  
  
Conor) "Yeah... If Max does not break up with you, she will make our life hell.  
  
Conor) "And now I found my sister crying her eyes out scaring that she is lost you, Chloe, what the hell you're thinking!"  
  
"Shit I'm sorry okay, I was confused."  
  
Conor) "But you know how Max is when someone threatened her family."  
  
"Why she didn't call me?"  
  
Conor) "Well someone said, "Don't call me anymore."  
  
I winced shit  
  
"I come back."  
  
Conor) "Fine)  
  
*click*

* * *

  
Soon I was back the hospital Fuck I'm an idiot, why the hell I didn't wait. maybe she called my name when I left?"  
  
I opened Max's room she was there alone, now.  
  
She turned her head. Max's eyes were red and puffy, and she is using her oxygen mask (shit).  
  
I just sat next to her and carefully wrap my arms around her.  
  
She grips so tight my leather.. crying into it.  
  
I-i'm s-sorry d-don't l-leave m-me" Max sobbed"  
  
"Shhh I'm here babe I don't leave you. I'm sorry too".  
  
I run my fingers through Max's hair. "Shhh breath Max, I put her mask back."  
  
I don't know how long I hold her, but finally, she is relaxed again. "I'm so so sorry."  
  
It's m-my F-fault, I pushed you away instead of telling you my mom. Max respond.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not your fault, I should have stay nearby, but I'm here now... So what happened?"  
  
Max just looked at me.  
  
"Tell me, babe. I'm here."  
  
"Mom came here in the morning, and I thought it was you, and I was so tired about my pills and that. And then she. she.." MAx respond"  
  
"Shhh, I know. the rest shhhh."  
  
"I love you."  
  
i-I love you too" Max responded.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. I smiled, and put kisses on all over Max's face with Make her giggle.  
  
"Rest now. I'm here when you wake up."


	10. Moving around

Max try to walk around again, slowly and the first time there is also Max's nurse.

"Now small and slow steps, and if it hurt too much tell me okay?" Max's nurse said.

"Yeah" Max respond as she took her first step.

"Good, then another step" nurse respond. Max took a few more step.

I was across the room, leaning against the wall. "now walk towards Miss Price" and your brother. nurse said.

"I.."

"Yes you can Max, and I'm there right next to you.

Max start took steps towards and me and Conor. I try to hold my tears because I was happy for her."

"Soon she reached us. I took her both hand to support her weight if she needs it. "Hey, you."

"Hi" Max responded. she smiles.

I lean down and press my lips against her ignoring the nurse.

Max closed her eyes tight... "hey, want to sit?"

"Y-yeah" Max responded.

I helped Max her bed with the nurse... "better?"

"Mm-hm" Max respond

"Oh I know your games Caulfield I leaned down and put few pecks her lips. "Now?"

Max smirks.

"Hah, I knew it!"

Well, how that looks I asked Max, nurse?"

"Well I have to talk to her doctor, but It was good she can stand and walk a little longer, so I think she can go home tomorrow or two more days. and she should keep moving and here is a little hmm.. the nurse said.

"Yeah I get it I giggled a little."

"But I go now," the nurse said. and leaves.

"you heard that babe."

Huh. Max?"

I.."

"Hey what. I took a max hand.

"Nothing, I'm just happy and overwhelmed," Max respond.

"Silly" I kissed Max's hand.

* * *

 

After while Max has fallen asleep, I think if she will soon be home. I grinned at myself.

"What that look for?" Conor asked.

"ooh, nothing."

"Chloe?" Conor asked

"Yes?"

"what you planning?" Conor asked.

"nothing I promise, just some alone time with Max and me so she can relax when I see Conor face.."

NOT THAT!" you perv.. she is still convalescent. Conor just burst into laughter.

Everything is perfect. But it not Last I know that when I come back home, David is there.

But now everything is fine. Max is fine. That's the all matter to me.

I was outside the hospital smoking with Conor.

"so want to go the skate? over the weekend?" Conor asked.

"maybe"

"We can ask with Justin too," Conor responds.

"Yeah totally" I smiled.

* * *

After our smoke break, Conor left home, and I went to grab something to eat. I texted Max if she wants something.

_Me: "Hey I'm the canteen, want anything?"_

_Max: "yeah coffee thanks baby".. and Chloe hurry."_

_Me: huh is something wrong?"_

_Max: "Yes my dad and his stupid jokes."_

I chuckled a little

_Me: Ok I'm on my way of rescuing you."_

_Max: "Thank you, baby."_

I put my phone pack in my pocket and took our coffee and my sandwich. And Walked back to Max's room.

I opened the room and walk inside. "here your coffee."

"thank god Chloe, and thanks" Max responded.

"Ryan doesn't tease my girl, I said with a chuckle."

"Who me?" Ryan said as he chuckled.

"Ok ok both of you stop," Max said.

I just chuckled and put a quick kiss Max's cheek.

"ah S-shit" Max winched"

"ok lay down babe" Ryan helped Max's lay down when I pressed Max's call button.

I held Max's hand and caressing her forehead.. "focus on this, shhh It pass soon."

After Max's doctor gave Max's painkillers, she falls asleep, that was reportedly normal. And the visitor time the visit time is running out again. I sigh.

I wrote a note to Max and put kiss her forehead and leaving her room quietly. I walked my car and opened my door getting inside.

I drove home.

* * *

When I came home, David was eating I try to go to my room.

"Chloe Wait," David said.

"yes, I turn around."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" David asked.

"none of your business."

"yes, it is my business because of you..." David said.

"What me?"

"You don't need to go hospital anymore Max is okay.. David said.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IT IS THAT SHE EVEN IS THERE! don't you spoke anything about Max."

"Watch it. I did what I did because Max is not.."

Max is the best thing that has happened to me for a long time. So fuck the hell up, and if you go near her.. I rip your head off!".

"leave me alone."

I stormed my room and slammed the door shut and put my music on, and start to roll a Joint.

(oh yes what I needed this moment)

* * *

I was skating with Justin and Conor and just having fun and forget about everything, what was going on.

I sat down on my board and chatted with Justin, we laugh and having fun...

Chloe Conor said.

"What you look like you have seen in ghost."

"Because Max is...."

"NO NO NO NOOOO"

I jolt awake, and breathing heavily, _( what...the...fuck...)_

I grabbed my phone and called to max _( come on pick up)_

"Hey"

**"Thank god.."**

**Max) "Chloe are you okay?"**

**"yeah, baby just bad dream."**

**Max) "Want talk about it?"**

**"you ..d--" I don't finish because I start to cry."**

**Max) "shhhh babe I'm alive and kicking, you saw me before I'm fine now."**

**"max please c-can I come over I need to see you right now."**

**Max) "Well hon I don't know, but I can try to spoke with my nurse or doc."**

**"T-thank you."**

**Max) "I text you soon."**

***click***

I played on my phone, so I don't fall asleep again, soon I noticed a message.

_Max: "Ok you can come, I have a surprise to you."_

_Me: "Huh?"_

_Max: move your ass so that you can see it."_

_Me: " but you love it."_

_Max: "Yeah yeah " ;)_

_Me: grrrrr Max."_

_Max: "if only..."_

_Me: "I know babe, but soon I promise ;) "_

_Max: "Yeah"_

_Me: "Okay I'm in my way."_

_Max: See you soon._

* * *

 

I drove the hospital again I get out my car when I was walking towards the front door I froze my jaw dropped Max's stood there leaning against the wall.

She giggled a little bit, then stopped. I am walking there.

"what.. the.. hell.. you.. do.. here... I kissed her between my words.

"easy tiger," Max said.

"Shit sorry."

"It's okay silly.. and I wanted to prove you that I'm fine, and yes I have permission and," Max said.

"And?"

"I can go home in the morning," Max said as she hugged me.

"WHAT"!

"Shhh, Chloe! Max said: as she giggled.

"Holy...." I put my hand Max's waist "does it hurt?"

"yes, a little. But it's fine and normal. I'm truly healing.. within a few weeks" Max said.

"that. That I just leaned down and kissed her."

"Let's go inside," Max said as she starts to move.

I chatted with Max for a while before the sleep took control. It was nice feeling sleep next to girl so long time.

**next chapter is time jump then. not too much but anyways**

* * *

 


	11. Bar

Max is a lot better her hand is better, and cuts had healed, her ribs though are sore from time to time but better still.

David and Vanessa are still. But mom leaving now alone, so the House it all me and Max. We came yesterday back on our trip. It was excellent, and now Conor and Kara wanted to accustom the "couples" going out tonight. Max and I laughed so much that name.

I was sitting on the counter and rested my arm sofa backrest, and waited for the others. Soon they came Max sat next to me, I leaned forward and gave few pecks, Max's lips.

"God you two" Conor said.

"Shush you."

"Leave them," Kara said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I know how it is," Conor said.

all three burst laughter.

"You too Max?"

"Well, dearest brother. Kidding you're best" "Max said.

"And.."

"what is it, babe."

"I'm just grateful that I have an awesome family, Great brother, great girlfriend, and yes you too Kara. I don't think if I I would have explained this month without you."

Conor stood up and hugged Max. "I love you too."

"when Conor was her seat again, I lean for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too" Max responded.

* * *

We chatted laughed and enjoyed each other company. It was enjoyable.

"I go the bathroom," Max said.

"Okay"

How was your trip Chloe" Conor ask?

"ooh perfect.. just us you know? Me and Max you could relax for a moment."

"You love her huh," Conor said.

"Of course I do."

"Good then" Conor respond.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" We heard Max yell suddenly."

Conor. Stood up as he reached the bathroom, between Conor.

"What's going on Max?" Conor asked.

"Typical this didn't understand what is no" Max responded.

"But you look..."

"Back off," Conor said.

"And If I were you I would do it quickly," Conor said.

"Ohh Ohh the woman said."

"Look you see that woman who is watching us?" Conor asks.

"Yes.."

"Conor smirks. Well, she Is her Girlfriend and very very protective and so do I so now back off!" Or should I call security?" Conor said.

"N-no I'm going," the woman said.

Max to try to hold laughter.

Thanks"

"No brop," Conor said.

"We walked back.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah, you heard?" Max asked.

I chuckled "oh yeah."

What is right " Conor said"

"Hella yes, it is."

Max shook head smiling.

* * *

It was about midnight when my phone started ringing I groaned but answered.. "hello?"

"Chloe where you are."

Groaning I answered "out" and lost this number.

"Are you... click*

Max and Conor chuckle "what he is hella annoying and start to ruin my good mode."

"I see that," Max said as she snuggles against my shoulder. I leaned down. "Hey there."

"Hi" Max answered.

I put kiss long kiss Max's lips.

"Ok that's it I go order next drink you want?" Conor asked.

"sure, the same baby?"

"Same" Max responded.

* * *

I was sitting outside some fresh air and enjoyed the night sky.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yes," Max responded.

"I leaned down and pressed my lips against Max's.

When Max's start pulling away, I put my both hand her cheeks and keep her there and deepened my kiss. I lowered my other hand, to Max's thigh and pulled her my lap, Max's shivers a little.

"Huh?"

"Nothing now back here," Max said, as she pulled my collar and we continued kissing.

I put kisses Max's chin and neck. Max tilted her head giving me more room.

After while making out I broke the kiss breathless. "I love you, I'm.."

"Hey I'm here" Max responded.

Dammit, it alcohol".

"Yes sure babe, it's all that, you are just mushy" Max's respond, still sitting my lap.

"Mmmm maybe but only you."

Max smiled.

"Oh, there you are," Conor said as we came back inside.

"Yeah, sup?"

"nothing, here you drink."

"Thanks" I took a sip of my drink.

Several hours later it was time to go home; I try to support Max. But it was a little tricky.

We waited for our tax. Soon it arrived I tell where to go.

Twenty minutes later we said to goodbye Conor and Kara and headed inside our home (mmm our). We climbed stairs up to my room. Max fell my bed.

"Oh my god are you okay. Maxxxs?"

I heard loud giggling, " I'm... Fine, Max responds as tries to stop laughing.

"Okay, you drunk angel time to go bed."

"noo I don't wanna... " Max respond.

"Yes you wanna babe, I put kiss Max's nose."

Max and I stripped down and went under the blanket and very close each other, I wrap my arm around Max. "Night"

"Night" Max responded.

* * *

Max's POV

I wake up. Slowly I opened my eyes.... and turned my head, so I was facing Chloe, I brush some hair away from her face, and put kiss her forehead.

"Mm. Morning babe" Chloe muttered.

"Morning sorry waking you up."

"No. It's okay" Chloe respond as she rubbed her eyes.

"Having fun yesterday?" Chloe asked as she caresses my cheek.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" Chloe responded.

I sat Chloe's thigh and leaned down for a kiss, My hands wandering Chloe's bare stomach, I kiss Chloe's neck. And it looked at her, that Look only Chloe knows.

"M-max are you sure? Chloe asked as she put her hand on my waist.

"I leaned down again and kissed her more passionately, "Yes we have waited so long."

"Tell me if it's hurt," Chloe said as she gets top of me and starts put kisses my neck and chin made her way down my stomach.

* * *

Several minutes later I rested my head Chloe's chest.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

I just giggled. "Yes, babe."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"you are just dork, but my dork" I put kiss Chloe's chin.

"Yeah yeah, I don't want you hurt yourself, It still sore right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah sometimes, but I'm fine. I tell you if we do too much. But that is not too much".

"Okay I'm sorry I'm too .. Chloe said. "

"It's okay. It's love. I smiled"

"Yeah, it is" Chloe respond.

We heard our front door opened. We stood up and put our clothes on.

David stormed Chloe's room, What the..."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING MY HOUSE!" Chloe yelled

"out and out! she Continued.

"Chloe this is my house, and Max leaves now.."

"Nope, and David this not your house anymore put it on your head. this is Chloe's house now."

"and you broke our house, so I think that is police business."

"You don't..." David said.

"Then leave now."

"You broke my family Max you're just nothing and a little bitch who though...."

*slap*

"you don't speak my girlfriend that," Chloe said.

I was a little shock because Chloe is never hit anybody especially David.

"I love her my dad would have accepted me leave and put that key also in the table." Chloe yelled."

I threw David out and walk back upstairs and found Chloe crying in the bed.

"Hey.."

"M-max I miss her" Chloe said as she buried her face against my chest.

"Shhh, I know babe I know... it's ok to let it out."

* * *

"Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah" Chloe respond as she reached my hand."

"I'm here" I took her hand intertwined our fingers.

"Wanna go eat? and we can go see you, mom."

"Yeah, I love that."

*grumble*

"Oh shush nobody ask you anything."

Chloe just laughed.

I grab my stuff and walked downstairs, and waited for Chloe.

 


	12. Skate park

**Max's POV**  
  
We were sitting on the Two Whales diner and waited for our breakfast. Chloe drinks her coffee so do I. Soon Joyce came with our food.  
  
"Here you go," Joyce said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Mom?" Chloe said.  
  
"Can we talk when I'm were eating?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sure honey," Joyce said.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I was eating when Chloe grabs my hand. "What?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes," I was a little confused.  
  
"No Max are you okay?" Chloe asked again.  
  
Then it hit me (she think about David because he threatened me)  
  
"Yeah, still okay, it was a little scary and that.."  
  
"Max I want to change our locks," Chloe said.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Baby your safety is number one important thing to me, and I don't trust David, not now when he threatened to you and blamed you about mom," Chloe said.  
  
I just smiled "Okay, then"  
  
Chloe and I continued to eat.  
  


* * *

  
I drink rest of my coffee Chloe, and Joyce spoke in the backroom. I watched out the window.  
  
"Hey, Max can I sit there."  
  
"Sure Warren"  
  
"how are you?" Warren ask.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good then," Warren said.  
  
"Warren what you want?"  
  
"why you don't like me?" Warren asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why.."  
  
"I heard what you ask, I cut in, and because I'm with Chloe."  
  
"We can be friends, but nothing more okay?"  
  
"But. Warren was interrupted by Chloe's voice.  
  
"Babe are you ready?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Warren stop and leave me alone. If you can't accept that I'm with Chloe."  
  
I took Chloe's hand, and we left the dinner.  
  
"what he wanted?" Chloe asked.  
  
I sigh "he asked why I don't like him."  
  
"Why you don't like him?" Chloe asked.  
  
"What, Chloe I like you... no, I love you" when I looked up, I saw Chloe's smirking face.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry babe" Chloe respond with a chuckle.  
  
we walked towards Chloe's car.  
  


* * *

  
"Can you drove?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Umm..." Chloe start.  
  
"Have you smoked?"  
  
"no, but drink," Chloe said.  
  
"huh when?"  
  
"Before I came back to you I came back to a room, but only because I used backdoor" Chloe responded.  
  
"Oh, *sigh* "let's go then."  
  
"Max.." Chloe responds.  
  
"Later"  
  
I drove us to a house, I don't know what I think, because Chloe left me all alone, and didn't tell me. It brings me memories. About mom. Even we fight, and I saw when she goes but the other stuff, Leaving at night alone etc. I know Chloe is not cheating on me, but I can't help it.  
  
"Max.." Chloe said as she sat next to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you. mad at me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Is there a reason?"  
  
"NO" god, I'm sorry," Chloe said, as she took my hand and continued, I love you... "  
  
I know, Chloe I'm sorry."  
  
"Why you think... Chloe said."  
  
"Because of this way mom..."  
  
"Ah shit I'm sorry, I just didn't know what I do, Max.. mom, didn't agree that lock stuff, and I got mad," Chloe responds.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"she wants to come here still. I tell her we gave her new key but.," Chloe responds.  
  
I sigh "Okay then we don't change it."  
  
"but," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey I know you try just to protect me, but this is still your mom house."  
  
"Yeah" Chloe responded.

* * *

 

  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Chloe responded.  
  
your phone vibrated"  
  
"Oh," Chloe said. as she took her phone.   
  
I watch TV. Some cartoons.  
  
"Is there something that you want to do, or?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Justin wants to go skating. You can come too if you want" Chloe responded.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"We can also chill home just two of us" Chloe responded.  
  
"no no It's fine, we can go, and I want to see Justin after a long time."  
  
"Okay, then I text her," Chloe said. as she put, kiss my cheek.  
  
I start to put clothes on again thought just some new jeans and my leather.  
  
I hugged my friend tightly. "Hey Max," Justin said.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How are you?" Justin asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good" I was worried," Justin said.  
  
"I know Chloe told me."  
  
"Have you heard about her anymore?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah, a few times she tried to call me."  
  
"Justin sigh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Max.. she also called to me, yesterday," Justin said.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah, she wanted that we.." Justin said.  
  
"No no I don't want she began to harass now you I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey It's ok Max," Justin said.  
  
"Yeah, babe this stops right now," Chloe said.  
  
"No Chlo don't do anything."  
  
"Max we have to, David and Vanessa are gone overboard. you got an accident because of your mother, and you're scared because of David and I'm too." Chloe said.  
  
"Max Chloe is right. You want live peace right?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"Then let's go," Justin said.  
  
"what we can do."  
  
"Well first some skating then we talk to your dad," Justin said.  
  
"okay"  
  


* * *

  
I watched when Chloe and Justin skated I took some pictures too. I was a little bit nervous because I go back to work tomorrow but it still nice and that.  
  
My phone starts ringing, but I reject the Call because it was my mom, Justin and Chloe are right this has to stop. I texted my dad and Conor too.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey, Chloe said.  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
"Sure babe" Chloe responded.  
  
Chloe took my hand and held when I try to skate.  
  
"good, just like that" Chloe said.  
  
"now I'll let go so keep going that."  
  
"O-okay"  
  
"You go be fine" Chloe respond as she noticed my nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
  
"Trust me Max" Chloe respond as she let go of my hand.  
  
Nothing happened "wow."  
  
"See good!" Chloe responds.  
  
We skated more some time. Before I stopped and went back our blanket.


	13. One month

**Max: POV**

"Dad I can't do this anymore, I'm tired."

"I know honey, but" Ryan responded.

"But what!"

"This is much Max she is still my ex and.." Ryan said.

"Don't tell me."

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"are you forgot what she did to us, you to ME!"

"of course not Max" Ryan said.

"Right"

"Max. I'm sorry I talk to her" Ryan said.

"yeah that had worked before is it.. fine fuck it fucks this FUCK everything!"

I walked up to my room and slammed my door shut, and cried a little into my pillow.

*knock*

"Go away."

It's me Max" Chloe said.

"Come in it's open."

* * *

"Hey babe," Chloe said, as she took me tight emprance

"Hey"

"Shhh relax," Chloe said.

"What about your mom?"

"well.. this time she agreed, so we change our lock and then it's our place" Chloe responded.

"Our?" I lifted my head a little.

"Yeah, our, mom moved" Chloe responded.

"Where?"

"Nearby" Chloe responded.

"Wowsers"

Chloe snort.

"Here"

Huh? Chloe asked

"Opened it."

Chloe opened its a small box. It's was a bracelet.

"T-thanks," Chloe said.

"You didn't forget?"

"Of course not Max" Chloe responded.

"You get you present later" Chloe continued.

"oooh"

We lay my bed and just holding each other shared few kisses. until I heard knock my door, so we stood up, "yeah It's open."

"Max can I come in," Ryan asked.

"Like I said, yeah."

"What's up dad?"

"I wanted just to apologize" Ryan said.

"It's ok dad."

"no it's not you're scared I should protect you not to protect your mother" Ryan responded

"So I talk to her first, but then we can go to the Police station, I don't know Do they do anything, but." Ryan continued.

"Thanks, dad, and I'm sorry too, for yelling."

"It's okay," Ryan said.

"I live you guys now, but dinner is soon ready" Ryan continued.

"Ryan waits," Chloe said.

"What he asked

"Can we talk alone for a bit?"

"Sure Chloe" Ryan said.

* * *

 

**Chloe's POV**

Max and I had been together one month now and I.."

"Yes Chloe," Ryan said.

"Huh?"

I'm not stupid. I expect something like that when you asked to talk I didn't be sure but yeah" Ryan responded.

"So you're okay with it if I ask her"

"Yes, of course, Chloe" Ryan responded.

"Okay Thanks"

I go back to Max's room.

"What was that she asked"

"Nothing baby."

"What you want to do today?" Max asked.

"Let's go the walk."

"Okay sure," Max responded.

I got out of the house and took Max's hand intertwined our fingers. We walked towards the beach.

 

I know maybe I rush things, but it's not illegal anymore. And I love her, and I want to live my rest life of her. And perhaps this is so suddenly for her, but. She can always say no, and I'm fine in it.

I stopped and went in front of Max and took her both hand just for a while staring at her and smiled. "I love you so much, Max."

"I love you too Chloe" Max respond."

"when I got back then Conor text, I freaked so much I was scared that I lose you, for good and It was my fault."

"Chlo.."

"Let me finish Max"

"Then I realized how much you mean to me and how much I love you, our camp was fun, and there everything began I'm sure of it.

Max, you're fantastic person kind caring beautiful, talented.. all of it, you're my world and rock, I didn't know I can be this happy ever again, but then I met you" I noticed Max's crying a little.

I took a deep breath and continued "this one month was crazy, but we survived, together. And I want to live rest of life with you. I kneeled my one knee. And opened the ring box and put it Max's hand. Max Caulfield, will you marry me?"

Max slapped her hand over her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks, I waited.

"Y-yes"

I smiled widely and stood up, I took the ring and slipped it on Max's finger. Followed a long kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Chloe" Max responded.

"But now you need a ring," Max said.

"We can go if you want and are you sure this is not too soon?"

"Max just kissed me long and passionately full of love."

"That is answering your question," Max asked as she took my hand.

"yeah, baby it is."

* * *

Soon we had picked up to me also ring. We sat on my truck and headed home. Our home.

I sat my desk chair and Max chatted for Conor awhile, and tells the news. I can hear Conor's shouting the other line. I just shook my head. Ryan knows already and my mom too.

"Well he was happy," Max said as she giggled a little"

"Yeah, I heard that" I giggled too, and sat next to Max. we watched some movies.

Many hours later I lay down next to Max and rested my head on her chest... Max's played my hair. It feels nice. I closed my eyes and soon enough fall asleep.

I wake up my alarm clock I turned it off. I noticed Max's is staring at me. "morning beautiful" I caress her face.

"Morning Chlo" Max responded.

"How you sleep?"

"Fine babe" Max responded.

"good I'm going to shower."

"Yeah" Max responded.

"Hey what's wrong?, I put my arm around Max's shoulder she just buried her face into my chest, which confirmed my doubts, babe talks to me, I run my hand Max's hair."

"mom.," Max said.

"the anger boiled into me, What's she want?"

"she is downstairs with dad" Max responded.

"Ah, that talk.. "hey.." I put my finger under Max's chin and lifted her head. "I'm here okay."

"she doesn't hurt you or me" shhh calm down."

After while holding Max she was calm enough, so I went to the shower.

* * *

"Max, can you come downstairs?" Ryan asked.

"Yea yeah Max respond.

We walked downstairs. I walked the kitchen " I'm nearby I whispered Max's ear and put kiss Max's cheek.

"What?" Max asked.

"We want to talk"? Ryan asked.

"What?, about how another car can hit us, or how disgusting I am, or how that bitch threatened her child... no thank you" Max responded.

"MAX"! Ryan yelled."

"What it's true!" Max yelled back, thanks for ruining my good mood."

"sorry, but we need to tell you something," Ryan said.

"No" Max start.

"Listen to Max," Ryan said.

"Fuck you, dad, after everything she has done" Max responded.

"Maxine. I'm sorry about everything.." Vanessa said."

WHAT YOU THINK I BELIEVE YOU AFTER YOU CAUSED THAT ACCIDENT AFTER YOU CALLED ME DISGUSTING AFTER YOU threatening AT ME AND CHLOE, AFTER ALL THAT SHIT WHAT YOU DID WITH DAVID... FUCK YOU FUCK BOTH OF YOU!! Max yelled and rushed outside.

* * *

 

 


	14. Running out

It's been two hours when Max rushed out, and I don't found her anywhere, I looked our place, our home, workplace, another bar, lighthouse everywhere, even Conor and Kara's place. Now I am watching with Conor. Obs, I'm a little scared and worried, but she doesn't do anything stupid right? Max's phone is also off.

"shit"

What happened Chloe?" Conor asked.

"Ryan tells her that he wanted to try again with your mom, and Vanessa apologized, then Max yelled at her and rushed out."

"WHAT!" Conor responds.

"Yeah, what if. No. I don't think about it."

"It's is possible" Conor respond.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, but I don't think so, because now she is happy and all.." Conor responds.

I looked my hand "Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"let's take a break Chloe," Conor said.

"Yeah want coffee? we can my place".

"Sure" Conor respond.

"we walked my place, and I start making a coffee.

I noticed Max's hoodie on the back sofa, I picked it up and sigh.

"Hey, we find her" Conor respond.

"I know it's been two hours, and I miss her already."

"Well it's love Chloe, and now mixed worried," Conor said as he took a sip of her coffee.

I smiled "yeah true that"

Suddenly we hear a front door opened, and Max stood there.

"MAX!" I rushed there and wrapped my arms around her. She gripped so tight my top.

"Calm down. You're home now."

I helped Max sit down next to Conor and me.

"I. .. Max's start."

"what babe?"

"I'm sorry," Max said.

"Chloe, what's wrong with me?" Max asked

"Nothing babe nothing stress nothing more.. "did you...."

"No, I just walked around, and thinking cried thinking a little more, then came home, I'm sorry I made you guys worried" Max respond.

"Yeah that's true, but you are here now, that is all matter, I put my hand Max's cheek."

"I'm sorry" Conor."

"It's okay Max like Chloe said. " Conor respond.

"No, I'm sorry," Max said again.

"Hey I lean in for a Kiss "it's okay."

Max is sitting on my computer chair and watched a little our orders to work. I walked behind her and started to massage Max's shoulders.

"Chlo..." Max said

"Shhhh relax, I lowered Max's collar from her shoulder, and put some kiss and made my way up her neck. Max moaned as she tilted her head giving me more room.

I turned my chair around and lifted Max's up. We sat down my bed. For a while, I am staring Max's and leaned in for a kiss. My hand rested Max's hips.

"God I love you."

"I love you too Chloe."  
I put my hand behind Max's neck and pulled her back down.

After while making out, Max's phone rings.

"ignore it, babe. I say as I kissed max chin and to her neck.

"It's Smith," Max said as she shivers.

"Dammit"

**"Hey," Max said.**

**Smith) "Hey"**

**Max) "What's up...mmh"**

**Smith) huh? 2**

**Max) umm.. nothing Why you called?"**

**Smith) "Oh yeah can you and Chloe come over before your shift?"**

**Max) "yeah sure."**

**Smith) "Good see you then."**

**'click***

Max stared at me.

"What?"

"You I swear to god"... Max said.

"We have to go"? I said as I kissed Max's neck again, and her shoulder.

"Yeah, babe he want's to meet" Max responded.

"Groaaaaannn"

"Come on Chlo"

"But I want.. stay in bed with you."

"Yes I know, I want too, but we have a whole life together, and we have together even worked! so move your ass" Max responded.

"But I can't do this when we are work. I leaned in for a long kiss.

"But you're right."

Max and I get up to bed and put our clothes on, and walked out of the house.

* * *

"so what's up?"

I move away from here so this place.."

Oh, no.."

"no no I don't sell it, except you."

"This place was like h.... wait. I heard right?"

"Yes, Chloe I sell this you and Max if you want" Smith Respond.

"babe, what you think?"

"Maybe this is what we need Chlo, work stable future and each other, so yes" Max responded.

"So it is yes then."

"Okay" Smith responded.

"We can do all the paperwork tomorrow," I don't move until next week" Smith responded.

"Okay"

"Oh and also congrats," Smith said.

"I smiled "Thanks."

do you want to keep the engagements?" Smith asked.

"Yeah"

"Keep it here" Smith responded.

"yeah after our shift we can celebrate you and my new life, even I have to leave," Smith responds.

I looked over Max. "yeah."

"Okay then" Smith responded.

"you can go then" Smith responded.

"nah we have to come soon back, however."

"That's right Max respond.

I sitting our "break" room and played my phone, Max chatted with her dad, she is still a little upset, I don't blame her though. Max closed her phone.

"hey come here" I opened my arms. Max lean into my arms, I hugged her tightly.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"Okay then let's go to work."

* * *

 


	15. Engagement party

Max's POV

After our work shift, it was busy, and there was the first fight but was cleared. But that it made me think about my mom and all that what happened during the month, I ask dad here today, and I hope he comes alone because.. well mom don't know and I know she doesn't approve. Chloe asked her mom too. Few friends and our work friends, Conor and Kara.

I am sitting the on the couch, looking at my ring and smiled.

"Still loving it?" Chloe asked.

"No I love you I said as I leaned for a kiss.

"mm, I love you too" Chloe respond as she leaned in for another kiss.

*whistle*

I raised just my middle finger because I know it was my brother.

* * *

My dad and Joyce come soon after Conor and Kara and thanks god they are alone.

"Hey, I hugged my dad and Joyce too.

"Hey Max" They both respond.

"Thanks for coming, alone dad."

"Yeah," Ryan responded.

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing Max.. let's just celebrate okay?" Ryan respond.

"okay then."

I sat back down on the couch next to Chloe who put her arm around me.

I took a sip of my beer and chatted with Conor and my dad, Chloe went to do something.

"Max" Ryan start

"I don't want to hear it, not here or today."

"please hear me out," Ryan said.

"nope"

F. Ryan started, but Conor cut in "dad let it be."

"fine" Ryan said.

I put some music and went dancing with Dana. Soon I feel hand my arm.

She put kiss my neck. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself."

"Having good night/evening?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course" Chloe responded.  
"good then."

* * *

 

We danced for a while until we go back to our seat.

"you wearing your beanie again?"

"yeah you love it, and I love it so why not?" Chloe responds as she smiled.

"True" but you know what I too love?"

"Hmm no, you have to remind to me" Chloe respond as she smirks.

"I just rolled my eyes but leaned in and put long a kiss, "you."

"I love you too Max" Chloe responded.

"Hey, Max and Chloe" Dana said.

"Hey" we both respond.

"How are you, Max?" Dana asked.

I'm fine I have Chloe and my family.. oh and you and Justin too."

"Damn right you have, don't forget it alright?" Dana responds.

"Of course not."

"good" Dana said

I go grab another drink want babe?"

"Sure thanks" Chloe responded.

I was smoke with Chloe. She took My free hand.

"What?"

"Nothing, just. " Chloe respond.

"Just what."

Chloe puts kiss my lips. I.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I.."

Then it hit met,

"You miss you, dad?"

Chloe just nodded, and try to hold her tears.

I took my phone out and texted Dana.

_Me: can you entertain guests for some time?"_

_Dana: "Sure but why?"_

_Me: I need to use our backroom._

_Dana: "okay too much."_

_Me: "Not that you perv!, Chloe missed her dad and I think she wants to talk about it but not....front of many people."_

_Dana: "Shit"_

_Me: "Yeah we are back soon though."_

_Dana: "Take your time Max, I tell the others something."_

_Me: Thanks, Dana._

"Come on Chlo let's go I took her hand as we finished our cigarettes, and I guided us to a back room."

* * *

I sat next to Chloe who put her head against my shoulder.

M-Max"

"Shhh I'm here let it out, I rub Chloe's arm and hold her.

"I miss him, Max," Chloe said into my chest.

"I know baby, I know, but Chloe?"

"She lifted her head and looked at me still tears rolling down her cheek; I wiped them away with my thumb.

I placed my hand Chloe's chest, top of her heart.. "he is here you don't see him or can talk to him, but you have your good memory."

I just, want.." Chloe starts but doesn't finish just buried her face back into my chest. But I know what she wants. "Shhh, It's okay."

After while Chloe calmed down. "t-thanks."

I took her hand, kissed it. I''m here forever."

"Forever" Chloe repeated.

I leaned forward until our lips met.

"suddenly I heard a lot of yelling.. is that...."

"We rushed the bar" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Chloe rushed her mother side.

DAD WHY THE HELL THIS WOMAN IS HERE!!!!!

AND DAVID WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE!!!!!

"GET OUT MY BAR BOTH OF YOU!"

"Dad I asked you something?"

"I don't Know Max she follows me or something..." Ryan said.

"now you believe, she is acting she doesn't are guilty she doesn't have changed at all! and now she is ruining my and Chloe's and Smith's evening!" AGAIN.

"This is bullshit Maxine," Vanessa said.

"Now it's not, I LOVE Chloe, and my job here my friend here, why you can't accept this. You deny your child, Look Chloe and her mother.

There was today fight, and that gives me some memories, but you know mom what You hurt me. Wrong, you cut dad and Conor, but we all miss you. Why you can't accept that who I am." "I won't be happy with some guy If I don't like boys at all."

"You want that?" that your child is unhappy?"

"Of course not Maxine," Vanessa said.

"Then why?, what if I was dead now? And our last conversation was when you denied me. And caused that accident? How you feel about that"?

"Max I.. Vanessa start."

I was surprised Mom never called me Max. "What, I listen to you, but you had to tell me the truth, why you don't accept me?"

"It's Marcus he can't stand to gay, and he forced to me to choose you or him and.."

"And you choose to him over your family? over me?"

"I.," Vanessa said.

"You love him, yeah I get it mom, but think about it. Is it love if he forced you to choose over your family. and Like I said over your kids."

Chloe came next to me and hugged me. Conor and dad too.

* * *

"I don't want you to get hurt, or.."

"That's hilarious mom, and you know why, and Chloe is not hurting me.

if she does why she is here next to me, just give her to change, that she is a punk style and smoking drinking and all that "tough attitude" will not tell you anything except that Chloe also has the "protective" side."

Chloe is lovely and loving kindness and all that.. she cared people who mean a lot to her like me, or our friends her mom.

*sniff*

"awww"

"Shut up Caulfield" Chloe warns

"See? mom"

"Mom Max is right," Conor said.

"I think you can be part this family again, but that means you accepted Max and Chloe of course. and you leave Markus" Conor respond.

Vanessa just hugged me, I froze.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry.. please. Max, I love you love you."

"You know mom, that you can prove..."

"how Max I do anything," Vanessa said.

"Apologize Chloe too, and give her change."

Vanessa looked over Chloe.

"Chloe I'm sorry" If you love my child then I'm. okay with it".

"My jaw dropped.

It's okay. I forgive you, and yes I love Max, I do anything keep her safe".

"good" Vanessa said.

"Okay mom, I forgive you too but... not do this anymore. Is Final if you messed up.. then. it's done"

"Thank you thank you, Max," Vanessa said as she hugged me very tightly."

"Mom..."

"sorry," Vanessa said.

"And I'm sorry Ryan, about everything, I was blind," Vanessa said.

"It's okay Vanessa," Ryan said. They hugged as well.

* * *

"and you I pointed to David... you turn."

"I don't allow This" David growled.

"is there some reason?"

"No" David respond

"Then why?.. why don't want to Chloe is happy? she is not happy if you hit her.. but I know there is somewhere good guy Like mom.

You don't hit people when you love them"

"You love Joyce right?"

Y-yeah" David said.

"Then why you don't love her daughter... I tell you why she is not yours."

"WHAT" David yelled.

"Yeah that's why... but that s not the cause of Chloe, she is not soldier David she is human."

"And Chloe may hate you, BUT you think she hates you if you act like stepdad?"

"Right Chloe?, I don't force you, but this is change to you talk.. what you feel, and you listened, not interrupted not, do anything.

Y-yeah Chloe said.

I'm next to you."

"David. if you though, respect and trust came by a determined shout, by hitting you're wrong that may act in war but not here when you're around people."

"N-no," David said.

"That's right you know how you will have my trust and respect?"

"Maybe," David said.

"Max is right If you act towards me like I'm your stepdaughter and human, then You have it, and I don't hate you or act like an asshole."

"Like mom, I don't act like an asshole towards her because she acts like I am her daughter and adult."

"You're right," David said.

"I'm sorry Chloe."

I'm sorry Max" David continued.

"We give you change but.," Chloe said.

"I know Chloe" David respond.

C-can we stay?" David asked.

"Yeah" I looked over Max who nodded as well.

We continued our evening and night.

* * *

 

**nothing can't go wrong right?  
but everything getting better. **

**well I promised didn't :) ;D but there is one more people who is against Max's and Chloe's relationship.**

 


	16. Party

Chloe's POV  
  
Max and I went to our smoke corner just a cigarette, and we wanted some "alone time." Because Vanessa is staring at us, when we shared a kiss or holding hands, she accepted us yes but.. maybe she needs just more time than David. I'm still glad that we made peace. After we were that corner.  
  
I took Max hand and leaned forward slowly until our lips met.  
  
I put my other hand Max's neck and deepened my kiss.  
  
Max slid her hand my back pocket's, as she starts kissing my neck, I tilted my head a little giving her more room. I moaned when Max starts biting and sucking my neck. Give me hickeys.  
  
I slid my hand under Max's shirt exploring her body. And attacked her neck as well. She tilted her head.  
  
"Mhhhmm Chlo"  
  
"feels good I know babe" I continued kissing her.  
  
after while making out, I broke the kiss breathless.  
  
"God I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Max responded.  
  


* * *

  
"Oohhh they returned" Justin teased.  
  
"fuck you Justin" I laugh.  
  
"no way Chloe" Justin responded.  
  
I laugh even harder.  
  
YO! Max shouts.  
  
everyone looked at her.  
  
**Max's POV**  
  
"Okay so today is pleased day, for many reasons but I wanted to say few things before we start this "party." because I trylu want to Get mom and David to understand."  
  
Before we met with Chloe, I came out to my parent's and brother. Conor and dad accepted it right away. But mom  
  
We argued, and she said a hurtful thing to me, then we figured that she is cheating on my dad. After that and our argument she left, just like that.  
  
I was so so miserable I wanted. To.... even I found love, before Chloe but... I.."  
  
"Max," Conor said.  
  
"No no I'm fine."  
  
"she didn't love me, she wanted to fuck me, and then she left also.

I wanted my mom, so bad but she... that was the last straw...

I stopped to eat, I didn't sleep, I hurt myself... but then one summer Justin asked to me go with her some skate camping. I loved Skating then I love that now.  
  
I was still a little sad and "dark place" but then. I ran into, Chloe, literally I ran into her.

I chuckled a little. But still Last night the camp we drinking and something almost happened.

Then I knew, someday.

* * *

  
After that camp, I start working here and there she was. When Chloe asked me to to be her girlfriend, it was my happiest day no, that day is coming  
  
Last month was not the easiest, and you know why. But how I survived.. how I still standing, well that reason is Chloe.

When you found someone, who loves you and do anything for you. You'll continue for her and yourself.

If Chloe would not have been my side, I don't know If I...

mmhpp my speech was interrupted by Chloe's lips obs I kissed her back. I broke the kiss. She turned and took my hand.  
  
David, you had seen Chloe when she was alone, now you see her when she is not, is she the same person?"  
  
"And mom, now you heard how sick I was when you left me, and when I needed you, so please, no more. Like I said before.  
  
"No more Max I promise, I talked to Marcus and broke with her" Vanessa responded.  
  
"David?"  
  
"Yeah no more" David respond, and what coming next was surprised he hugged Chloe.  
  
Chloe just froze, but after while she hugged back, I walked next to Joyce. "Go."  
  
"But," Joyce said.  
  
"no, go it's your family."  
  
"Thank you, Max," Joyce said as she walked towards Chloe and David.  
  


* * *

  
"you did good sis," Conor said.  
  
I just wanted our family back to together".  
  
"Maybe you should be a therapist" Conor chuckled.  
  
"Hell no, I laugh."  
  
"how you and Kara?"  
  
we are excellent thanks" Conor said as he took a sip of her beer.  
  
"You try again don't you?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Conor said.  
  
I next to my brother and wrap my arms around him..

"Shhh It's okay there is another way to if this not works either."  
  
I know" Conor respond.  
  
I hugged my brother, again.  
  
Chloe came back and put a kiss on my cheek.  
  
  
The party is going for a few hours now, and everybody is fun even David and mom, I was a little surprised that they soften, but I'm still glad that we have peace again.  
  
I put some music on, and start to do us some drinks. Chloe joined. "hey babe."  
  
"Hey, babe, what you are doing?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Drinks"  
  
"ooohhh," Chloe said.  
  
I just giggled.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing hon."  
  
"Nuh-uh, I have a surprise to you," Chloe said.  
  
"Ooooh, what is it?"  
  
I give it to you tomorrow" when we are alone, Chloe whispered my ear and squeezed my ass.  
  
My eyes went wide open "mmmm."  
  
"dork," Chloe said.  
  
"yours though."  
  
"Yeah, all mine" Chloe respond as she put pecks my lips.  
  
"So the drinks, what have you mind?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't know yet any ideas?"  
  
"Hmm maybe" Chloe responded.  
  


* * *

  
"Conor taste this."  
  
"Okay Max," Conor said, as he took the glass.  
  
"mmmm," Conor said.  
  
"Right?" I smirk  
  
"What was that," Conor said.  
  
"secret"  
  
"You two I swear to god!" Conor laugh.  
  
I burst into laughter too.  
  
"No, it's just some fruit and vodka."  
  
"Well, it's terrific". Conor responds.  
  
"Good I giggled."  
  
"Oh, have you drunk already sis?" Conor asked.  
  
"NO"  
  
Chloe and Conor burst into laughter. "Yeah sure."  
  
"Shut up you two!"  
  
Many hours later and drink Later, Smith wants to spoke so we listened.  
  
"Hey, guys... You *hic* probably know but I'm leaving next week, and I miss you guys already, But Chloe and Max take this place good care." Smith said.  
  
"of course."  
  
I want to toast, to us... this place.. and Chloe and Max.  
  
I took Chloe's hand intertwined our fingers as we toast.  
  


  
I was sitting Chloe's lap as I chatted with Justin and Dana.  
  
Max, we should go to skating soon again, you're good at it.  
  
"T-thanks"  
  
"Hey I mean it," Justin said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Chloe could come too," Justin said.  
  
"Hella yes," Chloe shouted.  
  
"how about tomorrow, we don't have work, and I'm sure I don't wake up feeling good, I giggled, and continued so picknick?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds good to me" Justin responded.  
  
"Amazeballs"  
  
"Hey that's my line," Chloe said.  
  
"Deal it Babe Max said as she turned her a little Chloe leaned down for a kiss.  
  
"so tomorrow it is."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe said.  
  
"Okay, I go to the bathroom."  
  
  
After I came back to the bathroom, we continued our evening

* * *

 


	17. Restaurant and Bowling

Chloe`s POV

A few weeks have passed fast just between working and home, Vanessa and David had kept their promise. Max and I there are already little-planned weddings. And now back work.

"Max?"

"Huh?" Max asked as she put the dishes down.

"Here I handed Max`s one of her present.

"awww thanks, babe," Max said. As she opened it. And She gasps. "Chloe"...

I just smiled, and took that bracelet her hand, and put it around her wrist.

"It`s beautiful" Max looked it. It was merely a golden bracelet.

I put my finger under Max`s chin "you are" I leaned forward for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Max responded.

"but what for?" Max asked.

nothing just wanted to buy you something beautiful, take this as an early birthday present.

"Okay then, thank you," Max said.

* * *

Max and I went break outside holding hands, and each other's arms.

"what you want Warren?" Max asked

_(I swear to god this boy)_

"Max, can we talk alone?" Warren asked.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because...." Warren said.

"Because of Chloe?" Max asked.

"No.. I just won't talk to you alone," Warren said.

"well I`m the work, and you can tell me what you want," Max said.

"You".. Warren said.

*sigh* "leave me alone, I love Chloe, not you." Max said.

"You sure?" Warren asked.

Max just pulled me down from my collar and kissed me passionately. Obs, I kissed her back.

I put my hand Max`s waist pulling closer as I deepened my kiss.

However soon we pulled pack. Max turned around that proves you enough?"

"Warren goes... and don`t hurt yourself anymore move on".

"But Max.." Warren said.

"no go" Max said.

Warren walked away, and we went back to work.

* * *

The day was hectic I sigh we need more staff this bar. suddenly I heard Max`s yelling about backroom

"I rushed there.. "hey what`s wrong"?

I drop this glass... Max said, with a tired sigh.

2hey hon it`s okay we can buy a new one" I hugged Max.

"Sorry," Max said.

"It`s okay it`s been a hard and busy week."

"Yeah" Max responded.

"WHERE IS SHE!" someone yelled.

"Calm down!" Vanessa said.

I went to the counter Max is not here."

"HOW YOU KNOW MAXINE?! the man yelled"

"Think, and don`t shout my bar!, get out, or I call our security".

"Marcus let`s go," Vanessa said.

"this is not over the man growled.

I sigh.

we`re home now, our last shift went well no more drama shit.. "put your legs my lap babe."

"huh," Max asked.

"legs" I chuckled

Max put her legs on my lap. I start massaging it. "Now shut your eyes and relax".

"Mhhhhmm" Max sigh happily.

After while Massage Max`s legs "Sit up."

"Max sits up, I went behind her.. and start to Massage her shoulders and neck. " "shit you`re tense.. feeling better?"

"mmmhh don`t... stop..." Max said with pleasure.

"there"

"Thank you, Chloe. Max said."

I start to do something to eat."

"Want help?" Max asked.

"No relax babe something."

"Okay then," Max said. as she stood up and walked our room

Soon I heard that music  is on I smiled and started to cook.

* * *

After we were eating, we went to a hot bath just a little relax and holding each other. Shared few kisses. We walked back to our bedroom and put some clothes on, and meet at Justin, and hang out with him. Put that plans changed fast because Our doorbell rings.

I went to open it, Justin stood our doorframe "hey I thought that we meet the park."

"Yeah well," Justin said, as he came in."

"You came instead here?"

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Okay now spill what`s wrong?" Max came next to me.

"I`m just lonely," Justin said.

"what about Dana?"

"I don`t know, maybe it`s just "fun" but nothing serious," Justin said.

"Well, are you spoke with her?"

"No we meet later today," Justin said.

"Well ask her then."

"what if we go out today, bowling or eat or something like a date?"

"Maybe," Justin said.

"Then we go, reserve a table for us, and that bowling. If we want to go there also".

"what love feels like?" Justin asked.

"what?"

"Just answered" Justin said.

I looked over Max. "Well, it`s feels so amazing it like butterflies stomach when you see her.. when you touch her. It`s like fire, and sparkle, you are ready to give up anything to protect her, you saw only her it`s like she is the only who keep you stand ...and yeah" I took Max`s hand and kissed it.

"wow," Justin said.

"what?"

"It`s so amazing," Justin said.

"well you found someone, if it`s not Dana, then it`s someone else."

"Yeah indeed," Max said.

"Okay I call that restaurant, you can go outside, I`ll be there in a sec."

* * *

We sitting on the Restaurant me Max Dana and Justin, we have a good time, eating laughing.

"Man this food is so good," Dana said.

"Yeah indeed" Max responded.

Justin and Me came back outside, and I put kiss Max`s cheek. We continued to eat.

*ring*

"Shit sorry," Max said. as she stood up and went out to spoke.

_"no, no slow down dad" Max said._

_"no I`m not I`m with Chloe and our friends" Max responded._

_Ryan) "Then why he.."_

_"I don`t know, he came to the Buffalo today, but Chloe said that I wasn`t there."_

_Ryan) "Okay, and you`re safe right?"_

_"Did you know, when I`m with Chloe I am."_

_Ryan) "Yeah sorry pumpkin."_

_"It`s okay. I have to go."_

_Ryan) "Sure bye."_

_*click*_

* * *

 

Max put her phone back her pocket, and leaned against the wall, put the head in her hands, and began to cry. Max is so tired of this situation. She wanted to live with Chloe alone. First Vanessa and David and now Marcus and Warren too.

"Babe.. hey Max what`s wrong?"

Max tells Chloe holy story about how Marcus had lied to her dad that she was Seattle with him...

"Shhhh let it out Max all of it."

"I`m sorry that you have a deal with me Chloe," Max said.

"What?.."

"this crap...." Max respond.

"Hey. I kissed Max. "I love you" I kissed her again... "forever."

I leaned in again and put another a kiss. I was pulling away, but Max`s put her hand my cheeks keeping me my place. I put my hand behind Max`s neck as I deepened my kiss, moved my lips from her lips to Max`s neck, she tilted head a little giving me more room. After while Making out. I need to breathe.

"You`re not alone okay?"

"Okay, Max`s said.

"Let`s go back inside."

* * *

 


	18. Restaurant and Bowling part 2

I wondered how I can cheer up about Max, maybe if I can get to work more people we can go longer trip, like LA or San Francisco or some other city as long as it is far from here. maybe took Our friends too.

Now, however, I drove us towards the bowling alley. Soon we arrived and we changed our shoe orders some lemonade. I sat down next to Max.

"here you lemonade"

"Thanks, Chloe"

"You're a welcome babe, I put kiss Max cheek"

"Yeah hon"

"I'm sorry about my moody days" Max responded.

"It's Okay" I gave another kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" Max responded.

"Okay lovebirds, it's your turn, Max," Dana said.

"Dana?"

Yeah, Chloe?"

I tell her my plan but so that Max did not hear.

"So what you think?"

"That is a great idea Chloe actually I spoke with Justin".

"Thanks"

* * *

"You turn babe," Max said.

"wish me luck"

"you don't need it but here. Max put peck my lips"

"Thanks, babe"

Max sat down and took a sip of her lemonade and chatted with Dana and Justin.

"hella yes score", I walked back and sat down next to Max.

I texted Conor if he and Kara want to help me, about this my trip plan.

_Conor: "yeah of course"_

_Me: Thanks and you're sure that you know how to make a drink? how everything works"? ;)"_

_Conor: "fuck you Price"_

_Me: "nope sorry"_

_Me: "no but seriously thank you, there are Matt and Roger with you"_

_Conor: "No need to thank me, Max and you need some friend time"_

_Me: "yeah, I just hope everything is alright when we come back"_

_Conor: "yeah I heard you"_

_Me: have to go._

* * *

An hour went quickly, so she started to leave and I dropped Dana and Justin their home, and continued driving us to home.

I parked my car, and we get out walking front door before Max opened the door, I kissed her passionately and pulled back.

"what was that Chlo?" Max asked. as she opened the door.

"just showing my love towards you"

"I love you too" Max respond as she sat on the couch and put a TV on.

"Hey. are you okay?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"Babe.. talk to me"

I'm sorry Chlo... It's just. uhg I don't even know" Max responded. as she leaned against my shoulder.

I rub her arm. "It's okay Max"

"I want just peace you know?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I know everything is soon alright I know that.. you know?..."

"No," Max said.

"Because of this, I took Max's hand and intertwined our hands. Whatever happens, we're still together."

Max smiled.

"And there is that beautiful smile, I put a kiss Max's lips.

* * *

We watched TV, and a few movies, before my phone rings. I answered it.

**"Hello?"**

**Conor) "Hey Chloe"**

**"Sup?"**

**Conor) "Are you...**

**"not yet I interrupted because I guessed what he answers and Max was the kitchen.**

**Conor) "Okay, I can help pay that if you want, and also for Max's birthday."**

**"No no, it's okay"**

**Conor) "But I want to"**

**"Okay then"**

**Conor) "Thanks Chloe"**

**"you're welcome"**

**Conor) "Okay I have to go.. bye"**

**"Bye"**

It's getting pretty late, so Max and I went upstairs, we switched our night clothes. I went lay down next to Max. I scooted closer so until our lips met.

"Chlo?"

"mhh-mm"

"I love you," Max said.

"I love you too babe"

"night babe"

"Night Chlo" Max responded.

* * *

I woke up my alarm Max is still sleeping but I let her, I went to my computer. And I booked a cruise for us It Max's birthday present Justin and Dana comes too.

I ask Trevor too but he doesn't make it. I smiled when I finished. And closed my laptop, and put my jeans and top/beanie on, and walked downstairs.

I make coffee and breakfast. Soon I feel tiny arms around My waist. I smiled and turn around and gave Max a morning kiss.

"Morning babe"

"Morning Chlo"

"Coffee?"

"Thanks" Max responded.

"Go sit"

I put Max's coffee mug in front of her and some breakfast too.

I took my plate and mug, starting eating as well.

I read my wedding magazine. until I feel a hand run along my arm. I shiver a little.

"Max"

Max start put kisses my neck and continued run her hand, and took that magazine, put it aside and sat down my lap.

"Max..."

She leaned forward and press her lips against mine, the kiss starts slow but soon becomes heated and passionately, hungrier.

* * *

Several minutes later we lay on the coutch. I caressed Max´s arm, and tried catch my breath.

After we both calmed down I get up and sat on the couch. "Max?"

"Yes?" Max respond.

I just turned around and put a kiss Max`s lips... "This"

"Mhhmm" Max responded.

"well I think you can now take your a phone call, I chuckled."

"Yeah, I guess Max respond".

"Hey, you don`t have to if you don`t want."

"Well I guess this is not avoidable" Max responded. as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Hey I`m here"

"I know, thanks Chloe" Max responded.

"No... I took Max`s left hand.. remember?"

"Forever" Max responded.

"Yeah, forever I kissed Max`s hand."

"Can you be there if.," Max said.

"Hey... you don`t have to ask. I`m always there.. always".

"I`m just.."... Max doesn't finish.

I know babe... try to calm down I don`t want to that you had a panic attack" I took Max`s tight emprance and stroke her hair, and try to calm her down.

"What if he.." Max start.

"No shhh"

* * *

After while Max calmed down to my arms, and grab her phone, dialing her mother's number.

**"Hey mom"**

**Vanessa)**

**"Hey, Max. I try to call you earlier.**

**Max) "Yeah. I was.. ummm busy"**

I just snort

**Vanessa) "Okay then"**

**Max) "So what?"**

**Vanessa) "Can we meet?"**

**Max) "With who?"**

**Vanessa) "me and Marcus and you"**

**Max) "I`m not meeting him, alone mom"**

**Vanessa) "Please Max. I`m there"**

**Max) "HAH!**

**Vanessa) "I know Max but I changed remember?"**

**Max) "Yeah, still no"**

**Vanessa) "Max..."**

**Max) "UGH FINE, but public place"**

**Vanessa) "That`s fine, we can meet the park then we can go somewhere eat and talk"**

**Max) "Fine bye"**

**Vanessa) "bye"**

"You know Max I don`t let you go alone"

"please don`t"

"Of course not, I`m with Roger nearby whole time"

"O-okay"

"Hey you`re shaking"

"Because I`m scared Chloe" Max responded.

"Hey look at me... it`s gonna be fine, nobody hurt you, anymore. never."

"Yeah" Mas respond.

"I mean it. I gave Max ´s long a kiss... and continued "because I`m there".

Max just leaned against me, I wrap my arms around and holding her.

* * *

**Max`s POV**

"Mom?" She was nervous but, less when she knows that she is not alone.

"we`re here Max". Vanessa responds.

"So talk"

"Max you leave that Chloe woman.. and come home with us," Marcus said.

"No I don`t, there is no home, my home is here"

"Yes, there is, it with us, with normal people".

"Marcus"! vanessa yelled.

"THERE IS NOT HOME! and I`m normal. thank you very much"

"Are you Max why the hell you don`t is with a guy then?" Marcus asked.

"Because I DON`T LIKE GUYS. IF I WAS WITH GUYS I DON`T BE HAPPY, OR I DON`T LOVE, IT`S NOT FAIR TO ME, AND TO THAT GUY!" SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You don`t know that, that`s why you come home, with us," Marcus said as she grabs my arm

That was enough to trigger my memories about my accident. "let me go"

I can`t breath I hyperventilated and try to breathe."

"Marcus let her go," Vanessa said.

As Marcus let my arm, I fell my ass. still, trying to catch my breath.

"Grow up Max, you think that I believe you now... Marcus said.

I feel arms wrap around me but it was Trevor. "Max breath... With me.. in and out"

"That`s right good.. in and out. Trevor said as he hugged me and, caress my back"

"W-where."

"sshh Chloe is getting you inhaler, just focus on your breathing and my voice," Roger said.

* * *

"here" .. I heard a familiar voice. I raised my hand and took my inhaler... Chloe sat next to me and put her arm around, "take it easy, we are here now".

"Hey! Marcus yelled.

BACK OFF! Chloe yelled.

"Marcus stop, if she really has that bad panic attacks and that is our fault, she didn't present it.

looks she is a mess and "tired" she is calm and breath lot of better, even though it still has difficulty breathing. and why? the reason is next to her, and the inhaler.. so stop." Vanessa said.

"Are you really accepting this Vanessa.," Marcus said.

"Yes, I should have the first place," Vanessa said.

"I let you become between me and my daughter that was my mistake," Vanessa said.

"But that is.." Marcus start but Vanessa cut her off."

"No, it`s don`t, have you listened at all, or look at her at all, about this twenty minutes...

Like I said Max is calm only because her love is here, and her friend, but if that person was someone, who Max is forced to love, because you don`t like it.. you think that works?" Vanessa asked.

"And maybe if you had let her come with Chloe at the first place this.. would not have happened" Vanessa continued.

"She pretended Vanessa. Marcus said".

"Fuck you asshole!"

"No she doesn`t," Vanessa said.

"And like I said, I don`t want to be with you anymore, I hurt my baby because of you". Vanessa said.

Everything happened so fast, Vanessa holds her cheek...

"Mom!"

I`m okay Max" Vanessa said.

"Get lost and come near me or my family anymore, or I call cops and you have records.. so... " Vanessa said.

Marcus just stormed off muttering "whatever"

After Marcus had left, Chloe drove us home, I fell asleep in our room.

* * *

 

I`m sorry Chloe"

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

"About everything" Vanessa responded.

It`s Okay" Chloe said.

"No it`s not, because my action, you almost lost her.. I almost lost my own daughter...

I have seen how you look at her. and now that park. when you helped her. and how "fast" she calmed down. I finally got it.. you really love her" Vanessa said.

"Well yeah. Max is my everything" Chloe responded.

"I know I look like "Hellraiser" but I´m not like that until people deserve it, but people who mean a lot of me, then no" Chloe responded.

"I know that now, Marcus made me believe otherwise and that only guys can love". Vanessa said.

"Yeah" Chloe responded.

"So I`m sorry again," Vanessa said.

"I forgive you. I forgive you before, so then yes I do it that also now" Chloe responded.

Thank you" Vanessa said.

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes, getting up walked.. towards the stairs, but stopped when I heard laughter. I smiled when I noticed that was my mom and Chloe.

_(that I always wanted)._

* * *

 


	19. Max's suprise

**Max's POV**

After mom left I sitting Chloe's lap her hand resting my thigh as she traces kiss for my chin to my neck. and Finally back my lips. after while making out I broke the kiss. and rested my head Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, babe?" Chloe said as she runs her finger through my hair.

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise to you" Chloe respond

"Ooohh"

Chloe giggled.. "well someone is sitting my lap, so I can't get up".

"Oh shut up," Max said as she pushed my shoulder and roll over so she was lay on the couch.

Chloe gets up and walked our room and soon came back she sat next to me.

Chloe took my hand babe, I know you're a lot of stress right now between our work and that Marcus guy. I wanted to buy us to cruise in Tallinn Justin and Dana come too.

"You what?" I smiled ear to ear and jumped up and down"

"Yeah, Chloe respond as she chuckled.

"Holy shit we leaving tomorrow day before my birthday?"

"Yeah" Chloe responded.

"Oh my god... I gave Chloe's few kisses, "I love you".. you're amazing"."

"I love you too babe" Chloe responded. as she leaned in another kiss.

* * *

 

I packed some of our stuff before went back on the couch.

"Hi" I sat next to Chloe and, leaned against her shoulder but looking at her.

"Hey yourself the beauty," Chloe said. as she put a kiss on top of my nose.

"Oh my god, you two! Dana groaned.

"What jello?"

"NO," Dana said.

"Nuh-uh"

"I'm not," Dana said.

"Okay" I took Chloe's hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So when is the big day?" Dana asked.

"10.1.2020" Chloe responded.

"Ohhhh" Dana responds.

"Yeah" I smiled.

We chatted for a while before I continued packing our stuff I am excited about our journey we need it. After while packing my phone beeped, so I grab that. It was my mom. I smiled.

**Vanessa: "Hey Max"**

**Me: "Hey mom what's up?"**

**Vanessa:...**

**Me: Mom?"**

**Vanessa: "Nothing honey, I promise"**

**Me: "mom tells me. please"**

**Vanessa: "I'm sorry it's nothing"**

**Me: "Well what you texted me then?"**

**Vanessa: I wanted to you know that I love you even I'm not here"**

**Me: "No"**

**Vanessa: I'm sorry sweetie"**

**Me: "you promised mom!"**

**Vanessa: " I know but I have to go back to work"**

**Me: "Or back to Marcus"**

**Vanessa:...**

**Me: "After yesterday..."**

**Vanessa: "I'm sorry"**

**me:"fuck you"**

* * *

 

I threw my phone across the room, and it went broken.

"babe?" Chloe asked.

"She broke her promises again, I sobbed.

"Oh.. I'm sorry baby shhh" Chloe sooth"

Chloe, Dana and I went to the lighthouse, Chloe and I shared to joint, and watched the calm sea.

"So she went back to Seattle," Dana asked.

"Yeah"

"Why?" Dana asked.

"well she said that about her work but I don't know if that is true"

"I'm sorry Max," Dana said.

"I wished that we can finally put everything behind and make a fresh start. but she let me down again."

"Hey babe doesn't think about it, now okay.. try to relax with us and think about our trip through," Chloe said.

"Yeah Agree," Dana said.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself a little "yeah thanks"

"No problem.

we were some time in the lighthouse before we walked back home, and Dana left, We packed us the rest of our stuff.

I sat down my computer chair and opened my computer reading my email.

_(nothing and nothing well that's relief)_

"I go shower"

"Can I join" Chloe asked. with a smirk.

"sure"

I sat out bath behind Chloe, I let the warm water drain my body I sigh long.

We washed each others body and I have dried myself, and put my clean underwear...

"You coming?"

"Yeah yeah," Chloe responded. as she came under the cover.

I put night kiss Chloe's lips "night babe"

"Night babe" Chloe responded.

I woke up my alarm Clock I turned it off, I turned around. and gave Chloe a morning kiss.

"mmmhph" Chloe respond.

"Come on, we need to go"

We put our clothes on and headed downstairs something fast to eat and headed toward the harbor.

* * *

 


	20. Cruise

**Chloe's POV**

Max me Justin and Dana meet in the harbor and went inside bought our ticket. Then we waited. I was exiting, our first trip with our friends. I took Max's hand and intertwined our fingers.

Max?" Dana asked.

"Yeah?" Max respond.

"Are you excited?" Dana asked.

"Hella," Max responded.

I burst into laughter.

"Shut up Chlo" Max respond as she pushed me my shoulder.

"Okay.. okay.. man".

"I have to say that before," Max said.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry babe"

"It's okay Chlo max respond.

"Thanks" I put a kiss Max's cheek. and looked out of the window.

* * *

 

When the cruise ship arrived at the port. we walked inside, and our cabin.

Justin and Dana went their own, we hang out later. Max sat next to me.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah just thinking about mom a little" Max responded.

"Hey babe, I know you're hurt right now, but try to forget about her, and focus on this trip, and your birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right, maybe I need to something else to think" Max responded as she scooted closer to me".

"y-yeah what do you have in mind?

"well, I was thinking that maybe we should test that bed and..... Max start as she runs her hand along my thigh and under my shirt. and leaned in for a kiss I was a really happy return that.

"mmhmm I like that idea.. mhmm" I licked my lips as I slid my hand Max's back pocket and trace kiss, from her chin to down her neck.

which make her whimper a little. and back her lips.

our breathing becomes faster and faster.

The kiss becomes hungrier and passionately, I slid my tongue into Max's mouth. and moaned

when I feel Max's squeezed my breast.

"f-fuck"

Soon our clothes were off, and I fell on top of her.

* * *

 

I lay next to Max and run my fingers through her hair. as she rested it my chest. we don't speak but don't have to.

*knock*

"shit hold on I yelled"

I put quick peck Max's lips and handed her clothes from the floor.

"Thanks, babe," Max said.

"You're welcome"

When Max and I were in clothes I opened the door.

"soo". Dana said.

"What?"

"Well, maybe we can go shop something or eat, first then tax-free. Dana asked.

"Max?"

"Sure" Max responded, still a little out of breath.

"Okay we coming, you can wait for us to in the lobby".

"Okay then see you soon," Dana asked.

Let's go tiger"

"Chloe!" Max yelled.

I just smirk and giggled a little grab my leather and beanie.

I and the others met in the lobby and walked outside. We walked around, chatting laughing and just enjoyed each other's company. We decided that we go eating then look for something to shop.

We eating the silence until Justin broke that.

"What you wanna do after eating?" Justin asked.

"Well, how about a little party? Max's birthday" Dana suggested

"Yes," Max said.

"Huh that was quick" I chuckled.

"Indeed," Dana said.

"I just want to drink a little after a long time" because last time, it went family drama solving" Max responded.

"Yeah Max is right I'm also a little "getting drunk" mood."

"Then It's settled," Justin said.

We winished eating, and went back our cabin, just chilling and that.

**(Continue next chapter, also sorry short chapter**

* * *

 


	21. Cruise part 2

**Chloe's POV**

After while time ourselves we went to shop tax-free. something to eat and drink, we all the mood "getting drunk" tonight.

and tomorrow, then go to a club when we arrived at Tallinn. celebrate Max's birthday.

"You turn"

"oh you are soon," Dana said.

We played, a game of chess, I don't know where hell that came, but I don't care either.

I had fun, with the others, and my cutie. Max had spoken with her brother, in the bed, while I and Dana are playing.

She sounded a little worried or upset. And I don't want to that. about this trip. So I stood up and went next to her, and took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I'm here Max" I whispered her other ear, and caress her knuckles with my thump.

* * *

 

I noticed that Max's tossed her phone in the bed so I hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"Babe. Can we close our phones for this trip?" Max asked.

"Yeah of course, but Max what's wrong?"

"My parents I can't stand them right now, Dad may move to Seattle" Max respond as she took a sip of her beer".

"What?" because of your mom?"

"Yes, she loves her, and want to be with her and because I live with you right now and are working, and adult. He thinks it's okay to me ." Max respond.

"You know what?" Justin yelled.

"What?"

"We should look our own place Arcadia of course, but me you and Max" Justin said.

"That... wowsers"

"aha Max burst loud laughter"

"Oh shut up you! it's your fault!"

"Sure. Chloe.." Max respond as she tried to calm down her laughter."

"Okay that's it, come here"

"No no no," Max said as she stood up"

"yes its tickle time"

"No don't you dare Chlo"

Dana and Justin shook their heads and chuckled.

"hah I got you now"

"well... I let.. hahahahahaha, don't Chloe stop..." Max said as she tries to try to get away from me."

"NEVER"

"stop hahahahahahaha Chloe stop.," Max said as we fell into the bed

I stopped and staring at Max's eyes. "hey beauty"

"Hi," Max's said.

I lean in for long a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" Max respond, as we stoop and sitting position... and looked towards Justin and Dana.

"What?"

"You two are so fucking cute" Dana responded.

"well...."

"and I love that moving idea right Max?"

"Yeah me too" Max responded.

"Well good that settles that then"

* * *

 

Justin had been awful quiet when he and Dana came back from the smoke room.

"Hey, are you okay? Max asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Okay, now out... I'll be back babe"

"What's wrong? Dana?" Max asked.

"Nothing .," Dana responds.

"what? you can tell me," Max said.

"He confesses" Dana respond.

"Oh.. and?" Max asked.

"I don't know, I didn't respond anything.." Dana responds.

"Dana.," Max said.

"I know okay!" Dana yelled.

"You like her?" Max asked.

"maybe..." Dana said.

"Then tell her, he thinks that you rejected him," Max said.

"Yeah," Dana said.

I and Justin came back and we continued to drink. there still was awkward silence and that was a little uncomfortable.

Max and I said nothing though. Until I broke the silence

"Okay fuck this now.. this supposed to be fun trip and relaxin tip, so I and Max go grab some more drink and snack. and go to walk around, and you two, talk about this. got it?"

"Chloe I don't". Dana start"

"No fuck it, you spoke with Justin right now you and him the interval also affects me and Max.

And you I pointed to Justin, you would have waited. when we come back I hope there is an arrangement or I'm hella pissed".

I hold my hand out towards Max who takes it. we left the cottage, and I closed the door.

* * *

 

I walked with Max's out on the deck. She took few photos is, me and the views

"Hey" I took Max's hand and pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss.

"how you feel?"

"Better, I try don't think about it" Max responded.

"Good"

"What you think about Justin and Dana can they solved their shit?" Max asked.

"I hope so, I mean it when I said if there is the same air. I'd be hella pissed"

I can tell Max said. with a small giggle.

"yeah".

We headed back our cabin after-tax free.

I opened my and Max's room and saw something that I did not want to, even Justin and Dana is sawed Max and me making out but still.

"Yo!"

They both jumped so fast jump and looked towards us we have smirk our face.

"Well well"

"Shut up Price," Justin said.

"so you're good now?" I ask a little smirk on my face.

"Y-yeah" Justin respond as he rubs back of his neck.

"well good then, now we can continue our a little party"

"Ooooh," Dana said exited.

I opened my beer bottle and took a sip, Dana chatted with Max.

I smiled when I looked at these two, finally, Max is more relaxed. I looked down my hand and my ring. _( I can't wait that Max's is my wife)._

* * *

 


	22. Tallinn (Cruise part 3)

**Chloe's POV**

Our cabin has been filled with loud noise, and laughter. We have a good time. Day has the day has changed, so it's Max's birthday. Justin and Dana were smoking. Max was sitting edge of a bed; I sat next to her. And put soft kiss her lips.

"Hey, cute."

"Hi" Chloe" Max responded.

I put a small box in her hand, "Happy birthday my love."

Thanks, Chloe" Max said smiling as she opened her present, it was a watch. And silver.

Bracelet.

"Chloe." Max start.

"Do not Say it, it was worth it, you are worth it" I leaned down few kisses.

"Thank you, Chloe" Max responds as she broke the kiss.

"Here I can help you put it on."

I put that bracelet around Max's wrist, and the watch too. "There"

"Thanks, babe" Max responded.

Justin and Dana came back.

"Happy birthday Max," Justin and Dana said. They hugged her.

Thanks, Max responds.

*hiccup* Justin?" Max asked as she rested her head Against Chloe's shoulder.

"Yeess" Justin responded.

"Can you bring us another drink?" Max asked.

"Huh, why you don't get yourself. Or Chloe.

"Too comfy" Max responded.

I put my arm around Max.

"Ugh fine! You two" Justin responds with a chuckle.

"Thank your best," Max responded.

There is someone, knocked on our door. I stood up, and tried to walk straight I giggled and opened the door... "yes?"

Max and the others were giggling.

"Can you put your volume a little down, or go to club" large man said.

"Dude you're a cruise, and there is partying people if you don't want to Lloyd noise, don't

Come here, because I heard noise from other than just us."

"Well yeah I was going to say also they're the same thing" the large man responded.

"Well like I said, we are just having fun."

"I." large man respond.

"If there is all, then goodbye."

I closed the door and walked back towards my seat. Dana and Justin laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing Chloe," Justin said.

"I just don't believe you say to him" Dana responded.

"Well, I think If I'm not drinking anything I would not have said anything, maybe" I smirk.

"Yeah maybe," Justin said and laughed even harder.

"Where is Max?

"Bathroom Justin respond.

"Oh okay, is she alright?"

"Yes, she went just to piss," Justin respond.

"Okay," I sighed in relief and opened a bottle of long drink.

Max and I were outside for a smoke, and Max wanted to watch the views. I took last drag my cig and stomped the rest away.

I walked next to Max as we watched the view together. Max turned around and went her tiptoes and kissed me. I put my hand behind her neck as I deepened my kiss.

Max's tongue ran my lower lip, so I parted them, she slid her tongue into my mouth.

I can taste of tobacco and alcohol. I sold my hand Max's back pocket.

After while making out, I broke the kiss. And put my forehead Against Max's.

"I love you."

"I love you" Max slurred.

Let's go back?"

"Yeah," Max said.

We walked back inside supporting each other, and towards our cabin.

Three o'clock in the morning, everyone was asleep.

I woke up, the bad headache I groaned I don't even remember when I was this drunk and have this terrible headache.

"Babe" I mumbled.

*no response*

"Max?"

I heard noise our bathroom. I stood up. And went there.

"That bad huh."

"Don't..." Max said.

"Hey its okay, it's good letting it out. I am rubbing Max's back and holding her hair, as she vomits.

Again.

"I. Don't. Drink. Never. Again" Max said.

"Ah, where I was heard this?"

"Shut up," Max said.

"Well you can make me, but brush your teeth first" I smirked. I start by brushing my teeth.

After we brush our teeth, I learned in a kiss.

"How you guy holding up?" Dana asked.

"Not right I chuckled. It's like someone hit me in the head.

"And Max"?

"Do I look good?" Max respond.

"Well, maybe food help" Dana responded.

"Oh god please don't spoke about food" Max groaned.

Dana just chuckled and replied " I can go buy something? The breakfast has already.

Gone.

"Yeah thank you, I think it's well to eat something before, we arrived."

2No no I can't" Max responded.

"Babe please, try" I looked down when Max rested my lap.

She sighs okay I can try If I can put something in my mouth.

I smirked

"Food Chloe!" Max's respond with a small chuckle.

" Yeah Caulfield"

Soon Dana came back with food, and we started eating.

* * *

 

After we were eating, Max and I lay down our bed, that damn headache is still there, but fortunately, our Cruise ship arrived at the port, and we go out. Exploring Tallinn.

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing, let's go, I took Max's hand.

Soon we were out. "So where first?"

"Shop mall" Dana responded.

"Okay then."

I and the others spend many hours just exploring the city and shopping.

Justin and Dana wanted to buy Max something, so I suggested a tattoo or piercing, Max had spoken to me that she wants to someday, tongue piercing. Max agreed that if Justin and Dana were sure.

But we decided that Max took that piercing when we are back home. I know few guys who can make it.

"Let's go there" Max respond as she pointed to a small cafeteria.

"Okay"

We walked inside and ordered a cup of coffee then sat down, almost Immediately I grab Max's hand under the table and intertwined our fingers.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"So we had two hours left before we need to go back. Dana asked.

"Well I don't know, I had everything babe?"

"yeah me too" Max responded.

Then we can stay here? And waited a little Dana suggested.

"Sure"

"So Max want to celebrate your birthday?" Justin asked a small smirk.

NO! Max almost yelled.

The trio burst into laughter.

"Come on. It's not that bad," Justin said as he tried to calm down.

"it is" Max answered.

"We celebrated yesterday my birthday." Max continued.

*bling*

* * *

 

"shit why I opened that damn thing," Max said.

_**Conor: "happy birthday sis."** _

_**Me: "Thank you, is there everything alright?"** _

_**Conor: "yeah, but I want to talk with you when you're home."** _

_**Me: "okay we are late today at home."** _

_**Conor: "okay what about tomorrow then?"** _

_**Me: "Sure"** _

After Max texted her brother, we left and walked towards the port and back our cabin.

_**(this story continues again (: )** _


	23. Back to home

**Chloe's POV**

"Home shit home."

"Yeah," Max respond as she dropped herself our bed."

"Hey, you ok?" I sat next to Max.

"Yeah just tired and thinking now when we are home" Max responded.

"About your mom?"

"Yeah" Max response as she leaned against my shoulder.

I put an arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"It's ok babe."

"Why dad want to go?" Max asked.

"I don't know babe, sometimes, love talks but no sense."

Soon we have our place, and you don't need to think about your parents anymore."

"They can live their own life, and you live your own life with me."

I took Max's left hand, intertwined our fingers, together.

"Right?"

Max looked our hands.. and responded "Forever."

* * *

Our make-out session was interrupted when I heard knocking at our door.

"Ignore it" I leaned down again and kissed Max.

*knock*

"Chlo..." Max responded with a chuckle.

"Fiiine"

I get off from Max and strained my top and fixed my beanie, and opened the door.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I'" Conor asked.

"not anything we can do later."

"Chloe!" Max yelled.

Conor and I just burst into laughter.

"Stoooop" I swear right away when we came back you two started..." Max mumbled.

"Sorry sis," Conor said as she hugged Max.

"Here," Conor continued.

"What is this?"

"Birthday present" Conor responded.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to" Max responded.

"I know but I wanted, and it's not much" Conor answered.

Max opened the present and tore up a bit.

"Max," Conor asked.

"It's a photo of us" Max responded.

"Well yeah you're my sister and Chloe my best friend and Kara is my love."

"Thank you," Max said as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah thank you, man."

"you're welcome guys" Conor answered.

* * *

We chatted for a while with Conor before it's getting pretty late and Conor has, and we go to sleep, we go work tomorrow at least watch there. Even conor tells us.

"Bye"

"Bye, conor said as he closed the door.

Max was already our room and under the blankets.

"Come here there is a little cold," Max said.

I changed my night clothes and lay down next to Max, scooter closer. "better?"

"Mm-hm, night babe," Max said. as she put a night kiss my lips.

"nigh cutiepie."

In the morning I woke up my alarm, I shut it... "Max?"

"Mhh..mm not yet" Max mumbled as she nuzzled her head against my shoulder.

"We have to babe if we want to eat something before work."

"Fine why the hell we agreed to go to the back right away after our "vacation" Max responded as she stood up walking our drawer.

"that's... is the good question".

"Yeah," Max responded as she put her clothes on and walked downstairs.

I put on my clothes and followed her.

* * *

Max and I ate quietly. I sip the rest of my coffee.

Max still eating, I took Max's hand.

Max lifted her head a little, so she meets my eyes.

"I'm here okay?"

"I-I know Max responded.

"Talk to me, babe."

"It's nothing Chlo honestly" Max responded.

"Max..."

*sigh* I'm just thinking about dad, and Marcus and all I have a good time, and now I am thinking this shit again." Max responded.

"What if we spoke your dad today? and start to watching that our place with Justin?"

R-really?" Max asked.

"Why not? then we have work own home, and each other".

"Yeah" Max responded with a smile.

"Eat now so we can go."

Max nodded and started to eat, the rest of her food.

* * *

 

After we were eating, I drove us to our workplace.

When we arrived my jaw dropped a parking lot, was full. There is always a customer, but I don't think this much.

"Wowser," Max said.

"Indeed, let's go."

We get inside.

"Chloe, Max" Roger yelled. as he rushed towards us.

"Hey, you too" I giggled.

"Oh shut up Price you love my hug," Roger responded.

"No way. I love Max's hugs."

"yeah yeah," Roger responded.

What's going on here?" Max asked.

"yeah man."

"Well, I don't know, our website, exploder good feedback and then.. this happening" Roger responded.

"Wow.. you need help?"

"no, you came just home, so rest, and come next week, why the hell I say this you're a boss" Roger responded as he chuckled.

"Well yeah, but of course we listened to our worker" I smirked.

"Oh fuck you" Roger responded.

"nope"

CHLO!" Max yelled.

"Okay okay, I stop I laughed.

"But no, we can come now right babe?"

"Yeah" Max responded.

* * *

 

"Okay then if you are sure" Roger responded.

"Max and I walked our changes room. We dropped our packs. "Well going to work then."

"Yes, but first... " Max responded as she went her tiptoes and pressed her lips against me.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Can I see you ID?" Max asked

"Of course, here."

"Thank you" Max responded, as she looked that and handed the beer cup to the customer.

"Two long drinks thank you."

"Can I see your ID?" Max asked.

"Here"

Max handed two beer cups and his ID-card.

It`s so hectic and busy, customer after customer.

However soon it`s break time, and we can eat something, and for a second sit down.

* * *

 

Max and I went to buy something eat.

When we arrived back, I sat down and started to eat my sandwich.

"How was your cruise?" Roger asked.

"ooooh"

Max just groaned.

"Well, it was good, even we having bad hungover."

"Figures" Roger responded.

"Hey it was Max´s birthday, and we wanted to celebrate."

I took bite my sandwich and chewed it.

"Yeah yeah, when are we going out?" Roger asked.

"I don`t know, a new year maybe?"

"Right" Max answered.

"What about...?" Roger asked.

"Don`t care" Max responded.

I put an arm around her.

"Still that bad huh?" Roger asked.

"yeah. it`s better" Max responded.

"I`m sorry, I didn't mean upset you" Roger responded.

"No it`s okay" Max answered with a smile.

* * *

 

After eating and chatting, laughing, it was time to go back work.

The last hour went so fast.

When we arrived at the home, I sat down on our couch sighing loudly.

"boy this day was hectic."

"Well, it is always?" Max asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah I think so, but not this hectic."

"Want to something drink?" Max asked.

I smiled "sure."

Max made us hot chocolate, we drank them and went to bed and sleep.

Max knocked out immediately don`t blame her though.

I put a kiss on top of her head and put blanker around us, closing my own eyes.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
